Trust me
by blades of blood488
Summary: Kagome is working as a stripper and a hooker.She has had her heart broken once and that's all it took she will never trust a man again,or will she? Inu/Kag and a little Mir/San. Lemons big time beware! do not open if you don't like lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome is in a path of destruction in her life. She trusts no man she had a boyfriend named Kouga when she became pregnant he took up and left. Kagome gave away her son,because she could not care for him. Now she spends her time on curbs making money and at the strip club putting on a show however,she meets one guy who she can't get out of her mind no matter how hard she tries.

It was a cloudy gloomy day. Kagome looked at her clock and got up. She had a meeting with her boss he wanted to talk about a lot of things.  
Kagome loved her jobs she didn't have to trust any man she came in contact with.

She absolutely despised men now matter how nice they tried to be to her.  
All she wanted was sex and money forget what they want she could care a less. All of those nights of crying and not being able to sleep.  
Tears begin to fill in her eyes at the thought of him,the guy who had hurt her.

Kagome got out of bed and made breakfast. Eating her pancakes and bacon she headed out,  
wearing a skimpy spaghetti strapped tank top and a short skirt that almost came all the way up to her inner thighs. She was heading to her car a few guys whistled at her.  
She grabbed a rock and threw it at them. One of them snarled and said "Pretty little Bitch aren't you?" Kagome heard what he had said turned around and smirked.  
"Yeah I am and I'm sure you have your dick shoved far up your ass."  
She got in her car and growled."Fucking asshole."

She parked behind her bosses building since she was a hooker she tried her best not to reveal it to anybody.  
She walked in the conference room,seen her fellow female co-workers and her boss Naraku.  
Naraku smiled at Kagome and winked."Alright ladies.  
" He announced."Will all of you please take a seat,I have a few reminders for everyone.  
" As you all should know If you see any police officers in the line of duty just walk off and try your best not to look suspicious.  
So far no one has been caught lets keep it that way.  
You are all doing a great job so far racking in the bucks every day. Keep up the good work. As you all should know we have a new worker here he is just my side kick for the most part.  
His name is Hakaku."

Everyone got up and headed out. Kagome decided to try a new corner she had never tried out before she parked her car 2 blocks away from where she was going to stand.  
She stood by a stop sign with her cleavage hanging out looking as hot as could be.  
Three guys stopped and asked her if she needed a ride. The driver smirked.  
"Hey babe do you need a ride? Me and my boys can give you one.  
" If you are all willing to pay me some money I'll give you a ride", as she said that the male driver adjusted himself.  
"Well,Fellas what do you think?"  
Want to pay this hot babe some bucks so we can play with her?" The other two guys agreed to paying. She got in the car,as she was getting in her thong clearly showed to the driver,he gulped.

Kagome didn't say anything at all the whole drive to their place. They went up stairs and waited as the guy driving unlocked the door. They all walked in and slipped off their their shoes. One of them started to massage Kagome's breast. She gave him a mean look and pushed his hand off.  
"Not yet bud you all have to pay me up front." The three males handed her $500 a piece She put it in her purse."Alright boys you can now do whatever you please."  
All of them got all heated up. The man who appeared to be the drivers brother started massaging her breast.  
The driver started kissing her,the third man took off her skirt and thong and started eating her out.  
She had three men on her. One male at the bottom started to finger her,she smirked."you like that baby?"  
The one massaging her breast put her hand on his hard member and unzipped his pants and she started to play with his member. she started sucking on him. He moaned in pleasure the driver pulled his pants and boxers off waiting for it to be his turn. Kagome was on her knees. The man fingering her took off his pants and started massaging his member against hers as he slipped inside started pounding her as hard as he could. She moaned really loud. The driver who was waiting got in front of her she started sucking him off.  
The driver waited for his turn to pound the hell out of her. Kagome continued moaning as the guy let his load off inside her.  
The other guy got behind her and stuck his member inside her.  
He started pounding her as fast as possible.

After each guy had took their turn. Kagome grabbed her purse so she could get home and she would head to the strip club.  
She took a warm shower and sighed, then put on her outfit for the strip club. She got to her second job and waited in the back for her turn. She was wearing a black top with a black laced thong. She heard the guys all cheering for the first girl on the stage.  
Kagome just sat down and drank a margarita and got a little buzzed,  
Kagome was ready for her turn. The woman before her was done. She heard the crowd cheer and woo as the naked woman walked in the back with loads of cash

She heard the guy call out her name and the crowd cheered,she walked out on stage and started her dance.  
A silver headed man out in the crowd drinking a beer spotted this beauty on the stage he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She removed her top he realized she was smiling at him as she got off the stage and got on his lap and started to give him a lap dance.  
He found himself as stiff as a board.  
He couldn't move he just watched her. He had never seen someone so beautiful working at a strip club.

He wanted to say something but couldn't His friend Miroku pat him on shoulder.  
" InuYasha that beauty just gave you a lap dance." You were the only one who got one. InuYasha just looked at Miroku and stuttered got out his wallet and gave her the biggest tip she had ever received. $1,000,Kagome's eyes got so big as she thanked him. He just walked off. She continued to stare at him as she went in the back and got dressed.

On his way to the vehicle InuYasha spoke to Miroku about what he had just endured. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in a place like that. Miroku smirked. "Yes she is perfect, figure ,her breasts were firm and nice.  
I wanted to rub them" punch ! "Why did you do that?"."Feh".

Kagome reached in her purse to get her birth control."Better take this or else I'll be screwed." She smiled and hopped in her car she had a wonderful day.

"InuYasha do you want to look for some hookers?" "Feh, you can." Miroku smiled.  
"How about we look tomorrow for some beauties to help out . Come on your lonely too man.  
"Feh,if you wanna get some ass I won't turn it down."  
"I just figured you were thinking of little miss hottie from the strip club." "Yeah Miroku whatever." She was just a very attractive girl who gave me a major hard on that's all."

Miroku and InuYasha had their subs and amps blasted as they made their way to their apartment.  
Miroku grabbed a bottle of beer and started dancing."woo I get to try out a hooker tomorrow with you!  
" InuYasha just lifted his eyebrow."They aren't that bad I guess just girls with low self esteem who are pretty good in bed."So Miroku you're telling me you have never slept with a hooker and yet I have?"  
"Yeah,InuYasha I know I am probably more experienced than you but,I've never had a hooker."

InuYasha smirked as he flipped on the television, "we'll get us a hooker tomorrow night then."

Kagome got home and got into her pajamas as,she fell asleep for tomorrow.

The alarm went off InuYasha rolled over and shut it off.  
He got up and brushed his teeth and he called Miroku.

"Hey Miroku you ready to get laid I know where a lot of hookers are during this time of day." "Sure man you know I won't turn getting laid down at all."

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm and groaned."I don't want to get up. She got up anyways ready to make her money for the day. She put on her make up and her skimpy clothes and headed out the door.

She got to her usual curb with all the other hookers.  
A nice Porsche with rap music pulled up.  
InuYasha was driving and as he seen the beauty from last night on the curb he stopped at the curb. "I can't do it he growled."  
"Well then let me you don't make sense she's hot she made you hot last night but yet you won't buy a great time with her?" "Come on lets do this."  
InuYasha gulped."Okay." They pulled up to the curb all the ladies put their heads through the window Kagome remembered him from last night and smiled.  
"Hey ladies I would like that little lady with the dark hair and brown eyes in the skirt and tank top. Kagome pointed at herself and InuYasha nodded his head. She got in. Miroku who was in the back picked Kagome's co worker Sango and I want that luscious woman right there. Sang hopped in.

They all walked up to Miroku and InuYasha's door. InuYasha let the ladies go in first. Kagome smiled at InuYasha."Just decide how much you think I'll be worth and hand it over.  
She did think he was pretty handsome for a guy wanting a hooker. He once again gave her $1,000, she squealed.  
InuYasha began to make out with her. He stroked her hair and noticed how bad he was shaking. He was so nervous.  
Kagome pulled away."May I ask what your name is?" "It's InuYasha what's yours?" "I'm Kagome." "InuYasha you don't have to be nervous I'm not going to hurt you."

"Feh,I'm not nervous." he continued to make out with her. He laid her down and got on top of her.  
"You're beautiful."Kagome blushed but did not say anything. He sucked on her breast as she ran her hands through his silver hair.  
Kagome was soaking wet she doesn't think any other guy besides Kouga could get her so heated up. He put his hand in her thong and started rubbing her slit.

InuYasha smiled."You're so wet." Kagome grabbed his member and rubbed it."You're so hard."  
InuYasha took his pants and boxers off and he gently rubbed his member against her slit getting her even more worked up. His member was probably one of the thickest she has ever had inside her. He noticed it was causing her some pain so he eased his way in. He kept easing it. He kissed her as he moved at a slow pace. She slipped her tongue in his mouth. She had never endured so much pleasure.  
They heard Sango and Miroku in the next room. They appeared to be laughing.  
InuYasha started to sweat he noticed she was. He took his claw and removed some of the sweat from her forehead. She just moaned in pleasure."InuYasha please faster you are so good." She squirmed underneath him. He put his hand on the headboard and started going to town on the small fragile body that laid below. He noticed she tensed as he realized he was about to let off his load. She continued squirming."Oh yes this feels so good." InuYasha was ready to let off his load. He said to himself."How can she be so tight and yet be a hooker?"Oh God InuYasha she said as he felt his member couldn't take it anymore all her moaning was getting to him. He released his load inside her, then laid on her and kissed her neck.

Kagome rubbed his chest. Then rolled over she was exhausted as she thought to herself.  
"That's so hot,the best sex she ever had",

But,she couldn't let that get in her way. Her attraction to this man was more than she could bear after only knowing him for a night but,  
she refused to get feelings for him. She just couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha woke up in the middle of the night and looked at the beauty sleeping next to him and sighed,

then looked at the clock which read 3:30 a.m.."Shit",he thought to himself. He got out of bed and got dressed.

Kagome didn't even move. He grabbed his car keys and left without a peep.

Kagome was in the middle of a very terrible dream.

As she pulled the knob to her bed room door. She was shocked at the scene before her. Kouga was holding their son and smiling at her .While sitting on the bed with a beautiful girl who was laying on his shoulder. She then closed the door and started crying.

Her brown eyes shot open. She got up and looked next to her only to find the spot empty.'Thank Goodness'.

She didn't mind the warmth that had been present the night before besides,she didn't want to be close to anyone She needed and eventually wanted to see her son. She remembered when she first held him. The pain she had felt when she let him go with a loving couple.

She wanted to see her son. She knew she had to be brave enough just to get a glance of her little boy. Just to hug him at the least.

The self pity she felt deep within her soul was way to much to bear. She should have been more responsible.

Clenching her fist. She threw the nearest chair,she knelt down on her bed and let the tears fall.

flashback----

She held the test in her hand. It read positive.'God.' She so didn't want to say anything to her boyfriend.

She didn't want him to know. If only they would've used protection. Kouga hated condoms though.

She leaned up against the bathroom door and didn't want to tell a soul.

She didn't have enough money for an abortion ,she couldn't afford a baby.

She threw the pregnancy test somewhere,so no one could find it. She heard Kouga knocking at her door.

She opened the door. Kouga stood there smiling at her."Hey baby,I missed you."

Kagome pressed her lips against his."I missed you too."

Kagome knew she had to tell Kouga she was pregnant.

"Kouga?"

"Yeah?"

"Come sit down with me on the couch we need to talk."

Kouga looked at her confused.

"Um okay?"

They sat on the couch. He had his arms around Kagome.

"Kouga I-I-I-I..took a test today."

Kouga gave Kagome a very puzzled look.

"So? Did you get an A+?"

Kagome kinda laughed behind her laugh,she didn't want to say the words that were about to

spill from her lips.

"No,not that kind of test dummy. I took a pregnancy test..and well,it came out positive we're gonna be parents."

Isn't it great?"

Now Kagome didn't really think it was. She just thought maybe she could help lighten the mood.

She was feeling very afraid.

Kouga stiffened and dropped his arm that had been wrapped around her. He tilted his head forward.

He stood up and looked at Kagome with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Kagome..I can't be a parent right now. |Either get an abortion or I am going to have to leave you."

Kagome's eyes widened her worse nightmare was coming true. He didn't want anything to do with her or the baby now.

Though it was pretty much his fault. She always tried to get him to wear a condom but ,he wouldn't

do it.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She choked out six words that meant everything to her.

"I am not getting an abortion."

Kouga slammed his fist into the wall.

"Well,fine then Kagome. I guess you can just take care of this child by yourself ,I want nothing to do with this little mistake of ours. I will not have anything to do with this child. I will pack up and leave town."

Kagome rose up off of the couch and screamed at the top of her lungs."Fine then Kouga be a little bitch run away. I don't care run off the earth for all I give a damn about. I hope you fucking burn in hell! You sorry son of a bitch!"

With that said she stomped up stairs and slammed her door. She fell face first on her bed cried and cried

until she finally fell asleep.

end flashback----

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality."Damn I got to get ready to go to work."


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha sat down at his desk and tapped his claws. He sighed. He was so bored his job could be such a pain sometimes. That's the price he paid for being an attorney. He was oh so ever bored out of his freaking mind. No clients today. He just wanted to go hang out with Miroku and have a few beers and jam out. Maybe also possibly run into that beautiful girl once again. InuYasha sighed. He got up and decided to go ask his boss if he could just possibly call it a day. InuYasha walked up to his boss. "Mr. Tashui." "What is it Mr. Takahashi?" "Could I possibly leave a little early?" "Sure." Meanwhile,Miroku and Sango were having some make out time on the couch. While Kagome made sounds of disgust. Kagome sighed and

put her chin in her hands as she watched a soap opera on tv. Work was slow today so she got off early. Miroku and Sango continued giggling and making out. Kagome looked over at them and furrowed her brows. "Why don't you two just get a room already?" Sango laughed sheepishly. "Why don't you just go somewhere else Kagome? I know your just jealous you aren't getting any action." Kagome stood up. She left without saying a word. She walked out to the back and sat on the bank by the creek. She tossed a few rocks lost in thought not to mention angry.

She lit up a cigarette. She puffed away and relaxed. 'Sango thinks she's so hot and awesome I can't get any guy I want." InuYasha pulled up in the drive way ready to go inside and get a beer. He walked through the front door and seen Sango and Miroku making out. He just looked at them then found the nearest pillow and threw it. Miroku turned around. Hey what did you do that for?

"Because you shouldn't be doing that on MY couch." "You're no fun InuYasha." Miroku picked Sango up she giggled. He carried her upstairs. "Feh,pervs." He grabbed a beer popped it open and sat on the couch. Kagome continued puffing on her cigarette. As she got to the last of it she threw it and put it out. Then she decided to go back inside and face Sango. She stormed through the door. Only to see Inuyasha sitting on the couch drinking a beer. She didn't say anything to him. He didn't even notice her presence.

Kagome found herself frozen she couldn't move. InuYasha got up to throw his beer bottle away and perhaps get out some vodka. He stood up and noticed Kagome. He just stared at her. She just stared at him. InuYasha finally broke the silence."What are you doing here?" "Sango brought me over to hang out with her and Miroku and well they ditched me to go have some sex I guess." "Oh yeah well,they are upstairs now." Kagome sat down on the couching came back with a bottle of vodka chugging away. He took his seat beside her as they watched TV. They were having a great time even wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Kagome eventually noticed the time. InuYasha was completely wasted. She turned to him and smiled. "I need to go home and sleep." InuYasha grabbed her hand. "Please stay here tonight." He moved in closer to kiss her. Kagome's eyes got wide. She accepted his kiss and smiled lightly. Then pulled away. "InuYasha I need to go.

I'm exhausted and have a lot of stuff I have to do tomorrow." He rubbed Kagome's face and frowned. "Okay,Kagome if you need to leave I'm not going to stop you. Just remember if you need anywhere to go when you want to get away from everything I'm here." Kagome got off the couch and walked away. She opened the door and left. She was still mad about what Sango had said earlier that day. Also,the fact Sango was still in the bed room with Miroku so she didn't have a ride home. "What a bummer." She said under her breath. Kagome walked down InuYashas street in the pale moon light. Wearing a halter top and a skirt. She hated walking in the dark. It put her on edge knowing that so many creeps are out at this time. Maybe,she should've accepted InuYasha's invitation. InuYasha got off the couch and hollered upstairs to Miroku. Slurring heavily. "Get your ass down here Miroku before I bust open the door." Miroku heard him and quickly got dressed. He looked over and smiled at the sight of Sango sleeping in his bed. "What does your drunken ass need?" InuYasha just gave him a dirty look.

"I'm gonna drive to the liquor store to pick up some more booze. Alright?" Miroku sighed. "Okay. Don't get arrested." "Feh." InuYasha staggered out to his vehicle. He had always been a wreck ever since him and his fiance broke up. Kikyo had crushed him and he never wanted to see her face again. "Kikyo." InuYasha said as he leaned up against the driver side door feeling nauseous. He vomited a tiny bit then made his way to sit down in the car. He gripped the steering wheel. Putting the key in the ignition he ran his hand through his hair.

Kagome crossed his mind. He wondered if she had made it home okay. Considering she didn't bring her car. He felt bad for not forcing her to stay. Kagome continued walking. Almost to her house. Then she heard some voices. Three men appeared in front of her. All of them smirking. Hey baby one of them said grabbing her ass. Kagome screamed. Get your filthy hands off of me! All of them laughed.

One of them places his hand on her mouth holding her back so the guys could touch her all they wanted. One guy ran his hand up her panties and started to finger her. Kagome whined she felt the tears fill up her eyes. 'Why does this always happen to me?' She squirmed trying to get loose but couldn't. The guys grip was strong. InuYasha made his way almost to the store. When he seen three males who appeared to be holding back a woman. InuYasha always hated abusive men. It was something that made his blood boil. He drove pass them and parked his car where the guys wouldn't notice. He wanted to catch them in the act. He got out of his car silently shutting the door. He made sure his staggering foot steps wouldn't be heard. Kagome closed her eyes. The guy continued digging his fingers inside her. The other two were laughing uncontrollably. InuYasha made his way up behind the guy who appeared to be doing actions on the innocent victim. He grabbed the sick jerk by his shoulder and shoved him to the ground. Kagome opened her eyes to see what had happened and seen InuYasha with his hand made into a fist.

"You sick fuck is this what you do for a living. Pick on innocent women just walking." InuYasha said as he punched the guy in the face repeatedly. The sounds of bones cracking filled the air. The guy whined InuYasha got up to see the other two fuckers. His eyes widened as he noticed it was Kagome who they had laid their filthy hands on. He growled. "Get your filthy hands off of her now!" InuYasha removed the mans arms from around Kagome's neck. Then he punched him so hard it sent him to the ground.

The other guy pulled out a knife and went after InuYasha. InuYasha turned around. He put his hand out and in the process the man stuck the knife inside of InuYasha's hand. "InuYasha!" Kagome screamed. She ran towards him. "Kagome stay back!" InuYasha pulled the knife out of his hand. He took the guys hand and made sure he broke ever single bone the guy had in his hand.

The guy screamed and fell to the ground. InuYasha walked over to him and stomped on his back. The man spit out blood. InuYasha laughed. "I told you to keep your hands off of her. If I ever see you touch a woman again especially her I will kill you. Got that?" The guy just let out moans of protest. InuYasha continued laughing. He walked over to Kagome and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you Okay?" Kagome choked out a sob. "I'm fine" She buried her head into his chest and cried. InuYasha rubbed the back of her head. "Shh it's okay." Kagome looked up at him and let out a small smile. She rubbed his face gently. Then she placed a small kiss onto his lips. InuYasha held her close to him. He wondered why he hadn't known her that long but,yet he felt so close to her. Everything about her drove him wild. Ever since he had laid his eyes on her. He felt somewhat happy. "Do you want me to walk you into your house?"

"I'd rather stay at your place. I'm so scared after what had just happened." InuYasha smiled.

"Okay just get in the car and we'll go back." They made their way up to his room.

Kagome laid down in his bed. InuYasha laid down beside her. Hoping she wouldn't protest.

Even if she did he would still let her have his bed. Kagome rolled over and placed her hand on his bare chest. Tracing the outlines of his skin. InuYasha shook under her touch. Kagome kissed his cheek. She knew she probably shouldn't be doing this. She didn't trust guys and knew even if her and InuYasha did start a relationship. He would probably do something stupid just like all of her pass lovers did. Besides he didn't know her past. He didn't even know she has a son. Who she probably won't ever get to see.

Maybe, she shouldn't even bother trying to at least see him once. She knew he was better off with his adopted parents. Somewhere deep down inside though. She just wanted to see him to make sure he was happy. InuYasha started to feel nauseous. He got up and ran to the bathroom. Emptying the contents of his stomach. Kagome got up and heard him throwing up. She went downstairs and wet a washcloth. Despite the fact she didn't really want to fall in love. She did feel something for InuYasha. She felt so close to him already. Her feelings were so deep like they had known each other forever. She went back upstairs. InuYasha was laying there with his eyes open. Kagome walked over and put the washcloth on his forehead. She then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. InuYasha deepened the kiss. Kagome moaned. She got on top of him and straddled him making out with him. He began rubbing her breasts. Playing with her nipples. He decided her clothes were in the way so he removed her halter top and her bra. He sat up a little bit latching his mouth onto her right nipple sucking it. Kagome rubbed his head pushing his face closer into her chest. She could feel how wet she was getting. She wanted him inside her. She rubbed her pussy up against his cock. She could feel how hard he was. He squirmed underneath her. She moved down and undid his zipper removing his boxers and his pants. She decided she would tease him a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey,everyone hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Thought I'd go ahead and update since I didn't go to work today I've been sick with a nasty stomach bug eww! R&R I've been using spell check so maybe it won't be screwed up like my first 2 chapters.

* * *

InuYasha laid down in amazement he was getting ready to be pleased in his drunken state. He could hardly move he was so intoxicated. He actually felt like he had been hit by a train. Kagome put her mouth on his cock and started to suck. He rubbed her back as she did this action.

Kagome continued sucking as InuYasha let out small sounds of pleasure. "Oh,yeah baby. Mm"

Kagome smiled. Then she got up off of him and removed her pants and panties. She got on top of him in the straddling position. Rubbing her slit against his cock. InuYasha smiled at her as he removed a piece of hair from her face. Kagome gently placed his cock in her hand as she guided it to her entrance. She gently eased on top of it until it slid in with ease.

She then started riding him slowly. Putting her hand on the wall to keep her balance. She leaned her head back in pleasure as she moaned.

InuYasha watched her face. He smiled knowing even with him just laying there he could still please her anyway. He places his hands on the side of her small frame and guided her up and down. She continued to moan. "Oh, InuYasha."

He smirked. "Oh,yeah baby."

Kagome traced his muscular chest with her hands as she continued to please him.

"Shit." InuYasha said as he could feel his gut tighten. He knew it was almost time for his release. He wanted Kagome to get hers first so he tried his best to hold back.

He could feel her body tense. He watched her face turn red as she had her orgasm. He smirked. Then it was his turn to tense up as he was ready to release his. Kagome continued riding him.

"Oh,shit." He stated as he could feel his cock begin to pulsate inside of her. "Hell, yeah." He stated as he spilled his seed inside of her. Kagome got off of him and laid beside him. She smiled at him. Then kissed him on the lips.

InuYasha wrapped her in his arms. Then they both fell asleep.

InuYasha woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He opened his eyes and realized he was facing Kagome. He rubbed her face. She opened her left eye and seen InuYasha smiling at her.

She sat up. He got up to turn off the alarm.

"I'm surprised you don't have a hangover." Kagome said with a bright smile on her face."

"Feh, yeah. I hardly ever get a hangover."

"I thought you were suppose to do some stuff today?"

"Yeah, it was nothing big though. I was just going to go shopping."

"Oh,well do you want me to take you?"

Kagome figured it wouldn't hurt to let him take her. She just hoped he wasn't getting the wrong idea about the both of them. He was nothing more to her than a friend. A close friend. She didn't mind sleeping with a close friend. It was easier that way no strings attached.

"Sure."

"Alright,get dressed and we'll go downtown."

Kagome got out of bed with a cover draped around her body.

* * *

So,what did you think? Hope you all liked it. Yes this story is definitely going to be interesting. R&R and maybe I can write some more soon! Sorry the chapter wasn't long some will be longer than others


	5. Chapter 5

She got dressed. This made her glad she carried an extra pair of clothes everywhere she went. She was so glad it was Saturday. She was ready for her days off. She loved her jobs but, she was kind of getting sick of them.

InuYasha got dressed as well. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He got his car keys off the dresser and signaled Kagome to follow. They walked out into the hallway and found Miroku and Sango in the floor. Both of them completely naked.

"Oh,jeez." InuYasha said in an irritated voice.

Kagome shrieked.

"Feh, excuse me you two are you all in the floor passed out butt naked for a reason?"

Miroku groaned. "InuYasha why must you make us move? Can't you just simply step over us?"

"I'd rather step on you!"

Miroku sat up and gave InuYasha one of his mad looks.

"Me and Sango just got really drunk last night and I guess we decided it would be fun to try the hallway in our drunken stoop-er."

InuYasha fumed. Then he grabbed Kagome's hand to guide her over the naked bodies on the floor.

"Gross,gross,gross." was all she could manage to say.

They got into the car and headed downtown. "So,where do you want to go?"

"The mall sounds like a good place."

"Alright,the mall it is."

The ride to the mall was pretty much silent. Little did Kagome know InuYasha had a lot of questions to ask her.

After they parked and made their way inside. InuYasha figured she was hungry so, he decided to buy her something to eat.

"What sounds good?"

Kagome put a finger under her chin."How about McDonald's?" "Alright."

After they said down. InuYasha kept his eyes locked on Kagome.

"So,Kagome May I ask you some things?"

"That depends. What is it that you want to know?"

"I really want to know why a girl like you is a stripper and a hooker."

Kagome blushed. She knew he meant it as a compliment and just wanted to know.

"It's a long story really. You probably don't want to know."

"Feh,try me."

Kagome trembled. Should she tell InuYasha right now about her past how she had a child and put it up for adoption. How she had a hard time finding any other job. She didn't have anyone to help her and if it wasn't for the lifestyle she was living. She'd be underneath a box on the side of the street. She figured she'd give it a try. It wouldn't hurt right? She could see just how trustworthy he is.

"About two year ago. I was in a relationship with a wolf demon named Kouga. He seemed very caring. To make a long story short I ended up pregnant. I told him and he left me. So, I put our son up for adoption after he was born and I had been living out on the streets for a while when I was pregnant with him. After I gave birth and got my figure back. I found my boss Naraku. He hired me as a hooker and then I landed my job as a stripper."

InuYasha listened to her story intently.

"Damn." Was all he could say.

"What about you InuYasha? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an attorney."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. He didn't seem all that rich. Sure he had a nice car and him and Miroku just recently became room mates and had a pretty big place. He just didn't seem like the type of guy who would be an attorney.

"That's pretty cool. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sometimes it gets a little crazy."

"Kagome. I want you to be honest. Do you like your job?"

"It's okay. I do have a lot to worry about though. So,in a way I hate it."

"I understand, I'm sure you are put in a lot of danger being around so many guys."

Yeah.

"Well, I know I haven't known you long. But I really like you and I was wondering if you would consider getting into something different for a living."

"Thanks for your concern. However, I will not let a man worry about me nor let him tell me what to do for a living."

InuYasha got angry at her words.

"Listen, Kagome and listen to me good dammit. I don't care if you don't want to listen. Just let me tell you that I can get you a job where I work. You'd make a lot of money and I could lie and get you in without even ever being in college. You don't have to be an attorney either how about my secretary? I need one. My other one quit a while back."

"Do you really think you could get me to be your secretary?"

"Sure do."

" I guess giving it a try can't hurt."

'Damn I let him win.' She thought to herself. How would Naraku take her quitting. She didn't know how mad he would be.

InuYasha stood up. "Alright, lets go shopping w here do you want to go first?"

"Victoria Secret." Kagome blushed.

InuYasha hated going into that store. The thought of Kagome in any of the clothing may cause problems. He guessed he would go ahead and go in with her anyway.

"Alright."

They walked in. Kagome set her eyes on a sexy thong. She noticed no one was near the dressing room. So, she grabbed the thong. Then she grabbed InuYasha's hand and led him towards the dressing room with her.

"Sit, right there InuYasha."

He took a seat as she commanded.

Kagome liked this dressing room. It was pretty spacious. She also loved this thong. She slipped it up her thighs. It fit perfectly. She modeled it in the mirror liking what she saw.

Kagome never really cared what people thought. She wasn't much for obeying the law. So, she decided to show InuYasha how she looked in the thong. She loved his strong muscular body and she loved teasing him. Even if they were friends she loved feeling his touch. It brought a sense of comfort to her life.

She opened the dressing room door and walked out in front of InuYasha.

His jaw dropped. "Ka-a-agome what are you doing?"

She smiled. "I just want your opinion. Is it sexy?"

He was speechless. She was in a thong in front of him in Victoria's Secret for heaven's sake!

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha could feel himself getting hard.

'Shit.'

Kagome noticed his problem and grabbed him by the shirt. Yanking him inside the dressing room closing the door behind them. She made sure it was locked.

"Are you crazy Kagome?"

"Of course I am." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He put his hands on her sides. They started making out. InuYasha was enjoying this. He had never done it in a dressing room before. Kagome was sure feisty. He had never met a woman who had such a strong sexual appetite. That could match his anyway. He put his hand up her shirt and bra and began to massage her right breast. She moaned.

"Come on InuYasha. I want you to give it to me in the dressing room. I'm ready."

He sat her down on the seat in the dressing room and moved the front part of her thong to the side. Then he pulled out his cock. It was pulsating from being so hard. She was so good at finding his weak spot. He loved it so much.

He knew they should probably do it quickly so they can get back to shopping. He slid his cock inside of her slit. Her legs spread far a part. She dug her nails into his back as he eased his way inside of her. He tried to get every inch inside of her. She squealed.

Kissing his lips hungrily. Even though she had just had him last night.

He began his thrusting. Pounding every inch inside of her. She moaned his name several times. Then he picked her up and pulled her off of his cock,bending her over the seat to where she was in doggy style. He forced his cock into her slit as hard as he could. Making her scream in ecstacy. He didn't take it easy like he normally does. Instead he pounded her so hard until they both had beads of sweat just pouring off of their foreheads.

Kagome quickly released her orgasm. InuYasha followed not to long after. Spilling a big load of his seed inside of her. They both panted fiercely. InuYasha quickly pulled up his boxers and his pants. Kagome laughed. InuYasha didn't remove her thong all the way. It was soaked so, she kept it on and pulled up her skirt.

"Kagome! Are you stealing that thong? I can pay for it you know?"

"Of course I'm stealing it. Don't worry about it InuYasha. No one knows we were in here."

They both stepped out of the dressing room acting like nothing happened. Surprisingly no one had noticed. They both were dripping sweat.

"Where to now?"

"How about the arcade?"

"Sure."

They made their way over to the arcade. They both started playing air hockey together.

When InuYasha spotted his ex fiance Kikyo. Kagome noticed he was looking off into the distance.

"InuYasha? Are you okay?"

InuYasha didn't say anything to Kagome he just walked towards her. He went up behind her and tapped on her shoulder.

Kikyo turned around. "Oh, hey InuYasha!"

She hugged him. He didn't return her hug. He remembered her cheating on him way more than once with different guys.

"How have you been InuYasha?"

Kagome watched. She couldn't help but,maybe feel just a little jealousy rise up into the pit of her stomach.

* * *

I will definitely be updating this story often. I probably won't be able to update again til Tuesday. R&R I have the whole story already in my head I just really don't want to write it all in one night. It may be a little long. ^^ Thank you for your reviews. I will also be proof reading my first two chapters here soon so they will make sense. :) My computer screwed them up big time.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you like this chapter. ^_^ R &R I also fixed my first 2 chapters. This story will be containing a lot of sexual themes trust me lol. Just warning you. :)

* * *

Kagome walked over to InuYasha wondering who the female was he was greeting.

"I haven't heard from you in a long time Kikyo."

"I could say the same for you."

Kagome walked over to InuYasha.

Kikyo looked at Kagome with curiosity.

"Who is this InuYasha? Is this your new girlfriend?"

Kagome didn't know what InuYasha's answer would be. She wouldn't be mad at him even if he answered truthfully. She just wanted to know who this woman was to InuYasha.

"Feh, we are just kind of seeing each other,but we aren't really dating."

"I see. Well it was nice running into you again InuYasha. If you want to give me a call here's my number."

She quickly jotted her number down and handed it to the dumbfounded hanyou.

With that Kikyo walked off. She smirked to herself as she walked away. She had been wanting to see InuYasha again. She had cheated on him numerous time,but she thought he was so good in bed. She just wanted at least one more night alone with him.

"InuYasha who was that?"

InuYasha turned to look at a confused Kagome.

"My ex fiancee."

"I see."

"Are you ready to go Kagome,or do you need to shop some more?"

Kagome could tell that his encounter with his ex had bothered him.

She didn't answer his question. She hated seeing him upset. So, she just walked away from him.

"Kagome! Where the hell are you going?"

"Why does it matter InuYasha? Why don't you just go after your ex I can see she's upsetting you. I can walk back to my apartment I don't care."

He growled and ran towards her.

"Why don't you quit just being such a wench?"

Kagome didn't know what had just come over her. For some reason she just felt jealous. She didn't want to,even though her and InuYasha weren't dating and she had no right to be his only one. She didn't want to see him getting upset over some other girl besides her. It ticked her off.

"InuYasha! Just leave me alone! Go away! Please."

InuYasha grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at him. He put his finger underneath her chin and kissed her gently.

"Please Kagome calm down."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I just don't want to see you getting upset over some dumb bitch. She obviously did something horrible to you."

"Feh, yeah she's nothing but a whore."

Kagome grabbed him by the hand and led him into another girly store.

He smiled at her. He was so glad she had came into his life. He had found a best friend. He wouldn't lie he wanted to be more,but he didn't think she would accept him. He could still see the pain in her eyes. He wanted to prove to her that she could trust him.

She tried on a few sexy outfits and paid for them. Then they headed back to InuYasha's apartment.

InuYasha noticed his front door was open and there were people holding cups outside of his door smoking cigarettes.

The two would be love birds made their way into the apartment.

They made their way through a big crowed.

InuYasha spotted Miroku on the couch with Sango in his lap. Both of them drinking large cups of alcohol.

"What the hell is this Miroku?"

"Me and Sango are throwing a party. Why don't you and Kagome go in the kitchen and get yourselves a glass of some good stuff. We have tons of alcohol,anything you want it's there."

InuYasha didn't say anything else to Miroku. He put his hand in the middle of Kagome's back and guided her to the kitchen with him.

They both mixed their drinks.

Kagome mixed a screw driver and InuYasha mixed Jack and coke.

They both started sipping away.

A Few hours later-----

Kagome was dancing on the table. She was beyond wasted. She was doing very naughty dance moves. Rubbing her own breasts. All of the guys were wooing at her.

InuYasha was so wasted. He sat back and watched Kagome's sexy dance moves. He wanted her so bad right now. Then things got a little crazy. Kagome started stripping off her clothes. The guys really went wild then. Several of them ran over to her. All of them ready to take advantage of her.

One of the males decided he'd start to touch her breasts. Kagome was completely gone. She didn't know what was going on.

InuYasha realized what was going on. He jumped up and ran towards the guy with his hands on Kagome. He grabbed the guy and punched him in the face.

"Keep your hands off of her."

He picked up the completely naked Kagome and took her to his bed room.

"Oh, InuYasha."

He laid down beside her and covered her up.

"If you feel like your going to be sick just tell me alright?"

He noted she was obviously a light weight. He would watch over her to make sure she would be okay.

"Do you want me to go get your clothes?"

Kagome giggled.

"No. It's way to hot."

"Feh, fine."

He wrapped his arm around her nude body. She rubbed his hand. He was doing all he could to control his self. The urge he had to make love to her was very strong. Considering she was completely naked. He didn't want to chance her getting sick. So he just laid there with his arms wrapped around her small body. He had a throbbing hard on. When got drunk it seemed it made his sex drive even more high.

He moved her hair away from her neck and gently nuzzled her kissing his way across her collar bone. She groaned. Her stomach was feeling upset.

"InuYasha I think I'm going to be sick. She lifted up quickly and ran to the bathroom. He ran over to the door to make sure she was going to be okay."

He could hear her puking.

"Kagome are you going to be okay?"

She groaned some more.

"I think I will be. I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay keep the door unlocked. If you need anything let me know."

"Why don't you come in here and take one with me?"

He smirked. "Feh, Alright."

InuYasha walked in and removed every article of clothing. He watched her as she bent over to turn on the water. He waked up behind her and grabbed both of her breasts in his hands. Kagome lifted up and smiled at him. Snuggling into his chest.

They both got into the shower. The water glistening on their nude bodies. The warmth feeling great.

He wrapped his arms around her. Letting her know how hard he was. She turned around and started kissing him.

"Oh, InuYasha." She smiled at him. He returned her smile with a naughty smirk.

"Yeah baby?"

She loved when he called her with endearment. She didn't know if the alcohol had completely taken it's toll on her,but she wanted him. She was feeling such strong feelings for him. She felt so close to him. She felt like she had known him for as long as she had been alive. They both understood each other so much. She wanted to be even more close to him.

She kissed him gently and wrapped her legs around his waist knowing he would hold her up. They started making out in the shower. Before they knew it they were making passionate love in the steaming water. Kagome was in pure bliss.

He was guiding her up and down. Going deep inside of her. She loved how he was holding her and guiding her with his strong muscular arms. He continued guiding her. Finally, he pumped his semen deep inside her. She moaned with pleasure. Planting kisses all over him. He snuggled into her hair.

When the unexpected happened. InuYasha spoke forbidden words. The intoxication had surely clouded their judgment.

"Kagome, I love you."

Kagome smiled.

"I love you too."

The both of them got dressed and laid down going to sleep.

It was now Sunday morning. Kagome had so much to do tomorrow she had to wake up extremely early to go quit both of her jobs. Which wouldn't be easy. Then going to see where InuYasha works,so she could become his secretary.

They both woke up at the same time.

InuYasha remembered what he had said. He didn't know if Kagome would.

He decided he wouldn't bring it up again either. He didn't know what had caused him to say that. Maybe, he did really love her. He did feel extremely happy to be around her. He never wanted her to be away from him.

Kagome woke up and smiled. She quickly laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Wow, I really got drunk last night didn't I? I don't remember hardly a thing."

InuYasha put his hand on his head. In a way he was kind of thankful.

"Yeah, you were pretty wasted. You even danced naked in front of everyone at the party."

"Oh, God."

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy."

He kissed her on the forehead.

Kagome got her laptop out of her bag and plugged it into the wall. Curiosity was really eating her alive. She was going to find the adoptive parents of her son and go see him today. She just wanted to make sure he was happy and getting taken care of like he was suppose to.

She quickly got online and decided to type both of their names. She was glad she kept all of the stuff from his adoption.

She found them Kameyo and Fumio Yamagata.

"Yep,that's the Yamagata's I remember." She smiled knowing she would get to see her son.

InuYasha was playing video games with Miroku.

"Dammit Miroku."

"You're just mad because I always beat you."

Kagome came walking in the living room.

"Good Morning Kagome." Miroku greeted her.

"Good morning Miroku."

"That was a nice show you put on last night." Kagome threw a pillow at his comment,InuYasha punched him, and Sango came storming in the living room.

"Miroku!" Sango slapped him.

"Ow. You all are so crewel to me."

"Hey Sango. I have something to tell you."

"Okay tell me." Sango smiled at her friend.

"I found my son. I am going to have InuYasha take me to see him today."

"I'm glad to her that Kagome I hope he's happy."

"I do too. I know after I see him and know he's okay I won't feel as guilty."

"So what's going on between you and InuYasha? You too seem to like being around each other."

Kagome blushed.

"We're just friends. You know I don't want to be in a relationship. We are just friends with benefits I guess."

"You aren't fooling me Kagome I know you two will eventually be together."

"Whatever Sango."

"How about you and Miroku?"

"I actually admit we are more than friends." Sango smiled. "In fact I am going to quit my job."

"Yeah I am too. I'm going to be InuYasha's secretary. I'm only doing it because I will be making a lot more money."


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome was shaking severely. She was so excited about seeing her son. She was actually scared to death she couldn't lie. She walked over to InuYasha and put her hands on his shoulders. Rubbing them. "Oh jeez Kagome. Why do you have to do this while I'm playing video games?"

Once he said that Miroku killed him. It never seemed to fail. No matter how hard he tried Miroku always killed his character. InuYasha sighed and gave Miroku a death glare. He got up off the couch.

"You ready to go Kagome?"

"Yeah."

InuYasha walked out the door. He realized the frozen Kagome didn't follow him. Looking back inside Kagome was just standing there frozen. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.

"Sorry InuYasha I'm just a little scared."

"Keh, scared is an understatement. More like wimped out. I thought you weren't a wimp Kagome?"

Giving him the death glare. Her face turning completely red. "Shut up InuYasha. I bet I could beat you at that video game."

"Yeah,in your dreams."

"Why don't you just shut up? You are so stupid and immature sometimes InuYasha."

"Then if I'm so damn stupid. Why don't you drive to your own damn sons house?"

He got out of the car and slammed the door.

Kagome didn't want it,but she felt a tear escaping her tear ducts.

Sobbing she just stayed in the car.

"Where's Kagome?"

Sango questioned the furious hanyou.

She's out in the car being a damn bitch!

"You need to understand she's having a hard time InuYasha."

"What's so hard about being nice?"

"You will understand someday."

"Keh,whatever. I don't really plan on having children anytime soon."

"Things happen InuYasha."

"Not to me normally." He gave her a smart ass grin.

Oh,Lord she actually wanted to take Kagome's birth control pills away and hide them at his remark. She wouldn't do that to her friend. Kagome would kill her. Sango gulped at the thought.

Kagome got out of the car and slammed the door walking away. She would just walk to her sons if InuYasha was going to be a little dick head.

He walked outside. He seen no Kagome in sight. He felt his heart being choked. He knew what he had sad hurt her. He looked around outside. Then he spotted her. She was walking up the street. He ran after her.

"Kagome!" He yelled. Running as fast as he could. Kagome just buried her face in her hands. She was crying and InuYasha could tell.

'Fuck.'

"Kagome.."

He put his hand on her back. She took her hand and pushed his away.

"Kagome. I didn't mean it."

"You just don't understand InuYasha."

"Yeah that's what Sango said too. I know I can't understand how you are feeling. I don't have any children,but I'm sure it hurts. I'm sorry for being a selfish asshole. Now lets get in the car and go see your son like you want too."

Kagome turned around and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay Kagome I promise. It's going to be okay."

He didn't even know this Kouga jerk and yet he felt the urge to choke him. He must have really hurt Kagome deeply. He growled at the thought.

They walked back to InuYasha's car.

On the way to see her son. They had fun talking about different things that had happened to them in the past. It felt good getting it out. Kagome ranted about Kouga wanting her to have an abortion. InuYasha called him an insensitive bastard and Kagome called Kikyo an insensitive bitch.

Kagome looked at her paper and realized they had made it up to the residence.

"InuYasha here it is."

He pulled into the driveway. He figured he'd wait in the car. However,Kagome looked at him with her swollen eyes and smiled. "InuYasha can you please come with me?"

Just seeing her face made him feel weak. Her smile and her swollen eyes. He felt bad about earlier. He figured it was the least he could do.

"Sure thing."

He got out. Kagome grabbed his hand. Gripping it with comfort. They made their way onto the porch.

Kagome knocked on the door. The only sound they could hear was Kagome's heart beating hard and extremely fast.

Someone came to the door and unlocked it. The woman looked at Kagome. Then she looked at InuYasha giving him a strange face.

Kagome recognized her. She was her sons adopted mother. The woman soon recognized Kagome.

"Oh,it's you Ms. Higurashi. Come in."

Kagome and InuYasha made their way in the home.

Then she spotted him. Her son he was playing with toys on the floor. He had grown so much since the last time she had seen him. Her heart melted. She felt her eyes swell up with tears.

She sat down in the floor beside him.

"Hey there."

The little boy smiled at her.

She wondered what they had named him.

She smiled at Mrs. Yamagata. "If you don't mind can I ask what you named him?"

Mrs. Yamagata smiled. "We named him Masahiro."

"Justice prospers. I like it." Kagome smiled again.

"So, little Masahiro are you a good boy?"

Mrs Yamagata walked over to the little boy and picked him up.

"Yes he is."

She handed him to Kagome.

Kagome held him. The little boy kept giving her big smiles as if he remembered her. He resembled his father in every way. He had his eyes most definitely. She held him close.

"I miss you. Mommy wishes she would have kept you sometimes."

Mrs. Yamagata felt her heart melting hearing Kagome's words.

"I understand you have a new mommy and daddy though. It looks like they take good care of you and that's all I wanted to know. I just wanted to know you were safe. I'm sure you will be more happy with them anyway. I will try to visit you every now and then if I can."

"That's fine." Mrs. Yamagata laughed at her adopted son. He kept reach over to the silver headed guy with dog ears."

"Ms. Higurashi. Is this the father?"

InuYasha's face turned red at the question.

"No he's not the father."

"Well he seems to like him."

Kagome laughed. He really did. He constantly reached for InuYasha.

"Do you want InuYasha to hold you?"

The little boy giggled.

"Okay. Here I'll let you see him for a little bit."

InuYasha didn't know what to do. Sure he had held his niece when she was younger. But that has been 6 years ago and it's been ten or so since he held his nephew.

He did as Kagome wanted. Putting his arms out. He took Kagome's son.

The little boy went straight for his ears.

"Kagome. He's pulling my ears."

She laughed extremely hard at the sight. It was so cute.

He got the little boy to let go of his ears. Then he started tossing him in the air catching him. He was really enjoying that. Laughing the whole time. Before they knew it he was asleep in InuYasha's arms.

Kagome walked over and gently rubbed her sons head.

Mrs. Yamagata told them his room was upstairs. They both made their way into his nursery. InuYasha gently laid him down into his crib. He honestly didn't want to let the child go. He had fun. He loved seeing Kagome so happy.

Kagome kissed her son on the forehead. She didn't want to go. But she knew he had a home and loving parents. Even if they weren't biological. They were wonderful parents.

Kagome hugged InuYasha.

"Thank you InuYasha for bringing me over here."

He kissed her lips and held her close.

"You're welcome baby. I had fun. I don't understand how you let that kid go. I mean you make an excellent mom."

Kagome blushed at his comment.

"I did it for all the right reasons. If only he could have been born in the condition I'm in now. I'm well off now and he would've had it a lot better."

"Yeah."

They both watched him sleep for a while. Then they finally realized it was getting late. InuYasha had work and Kagome was being interviewed. She also had to quit. She figured she'd just do that over the phone.

* * *

I liked this chapter. It was fun to write. The next chapter will be good too at least I hope anyways. R&R if there's any errors I'm sorry I am so tired.


	8. Chapter 8

"InuYasha I need to get some more clothes from my apartment."

"Alright."

Kagome made her way up the stairs into her apartment. She opened the door only to find stuff scattered everywhere. It was apparent someone had broke in. She was in shock her window had been shattered. InuYasha's mouth opened wide too.

"Kagome get you stuff I will make sure no one is around."

Kagome seemed to never have a day where something bad didn't happen to her. She wondered if she had been born with a curse.

She walked into her room and found blood all over her wall. She really wondered what had happen while she was gone. She really wanted to stay with InuYasha even more. Someone was after her or maybe the wrong person. As long as there wasn't a dead body she guessed she'd be okay. Sighing she packed all of her clothes in her bag.

'Screw this I am not staying here.'

She also grabbed her bath accessories. She got tired of using InuYasha's manly body wash and shampoo. She felt relieved she got everything packed. She'd contact her land lord and try to do something with the rest of her stuff. She really didn't want to stay here. Not after what had just happened.

InuYasha looked around her apartment. He spotted a big puddle of blood on her table. He really wondered what these people wanted and if the burglar had an accomplice who fucked up. The wound was obviously severe. The person had suffered major blood loss.

Kagome walked into the kitchen. Where InuYasha was looking at the blood.

"I'm ready."

"Kagome do you know anyone who is after you?"

"No. Not anyone I can think of."

"Okay. Just so you know you are staying with me until this shit is solved."

Taking his cell phone out of his pocket he called the police.

They showed up and told them if they found out anything they will give InuYasha a call.

They finally made it home. Kagome was so exhausted. Both of them laid down and drifted into a deep sleep.

The noisy alarm woke them both up. Kagome jumped out of bed and got dressed. InuYasha did the same.

She got her cell phone off the charger and called Naraku.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naraku. This is Kagome Higurashi."

"Hey. What do you need?"

"I was wanting to tell you I found a new job. I no longer have the need to work for you anymore."

Naraku laughed to himself.

"Okay? It's not like I needed your worthless ass anyways."

Kagome got furious with his words. She always thought he was nice. But,somehow he was showing a different side of himself.

"Yeah I don't want to work with a dumb perverted fuck head like yourself."

With that she hung up on him.

Now to call the strip club. This one would be easier to quit. She really hoped InuYasha wasn't bluffing about the job. He seemed pretty sure she would definitely get the job.

Getting the answering machine. She just left a simple message.

"This is Kagome Higurashi I am no longer going to work at your company. Thank you. Sorry for the inconvenience. "

She got off the phone and stretched. InuYasha was playing video games as usual waiting for Kagome to get ready. He seen her walk in and smiled.

Walking over to her.

"Good morning babe. You ready to go yet?"

Kagome put her hand on his cheek. "Of course I am."

She was pretty excited about getting out of the jobs she once had. She still wondered what the hell Naraku's problem had been.

Kagome lit up a cigarette.

"Keh, you know smoking's bad right?"

"Yeah and don't you know getting shit faced pretty much every night is unhealthy too?"

"So?"

She puffed on her cigarette. While listening to InuYasha's loud stereo system he had some rap music blasted. She couldn't hear anything over it really. Throwing her cigarette out the window. She let out a sigh of relief as they pulled into the parking lot. She was ready to get this interview over with. So she could know she has the job.

They both got into the elevator. She shivered. InuYasha looked over at her and laughed.

"Are you alright? Don't tell me you're wimping out."

Kagome's face turned red. She smacked InuYasha in the face.

"What the hell was that for? You crazy wench."

"You don't have to call me a wimp every time I shake. Did you ever stop to think maybe I'm cold? I figured not you baka."

"Keh, whatever. Follow me to this office."

Walking to the office. Kagome laid her eyes on an older man who kind of looked like InuYasha. Well not exactly ,but he had the silver hair and amber eyes. InuYasha led her into the office with the guy who appeared to be a demon. She lifted her eyebrow at InuYasha.

"Foolish little brother why have you brought me this young lady?"

"I want her as my secretary. It's not like you can interview her that's my job anyway."

"Yeah. Get the paper work out of the drawers. Why didn't you show up the other day?"

"I was busy. Tell everyone I will make it over there this week end."

"Alright you better keep your word though. If you don't I will have to knock you out. I get so sick and tired of hearing my poor daughter asking where her uncle is. After he promised he would take her to the park!"

"InuYasha? Is this your older brother?"

"Oh yeah I must have forgot to introduce you. He's not that important."

Sesshomaru growled and got up from his seat. Grabbing InuYasha by his shirt and lifting him in the air.

"I want you to come over this week end. Do you hear me? If you don't I will come over and beat your ass up."

He put InuYasha back down.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome.

"I'm Sesshomaru. You are InuYasha's girlfriend I'm assuming?"

"I'm Kagome and no I'm not his girlfriend."

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Alright. I will warn you right now InuYasha is a prick."

"Shut the hell up Sesshomaru!"

InuYasha grabbed the paper work and took Kagome's to his office. Everyone staring at them as they walked down the halls.

Unlocking his office door he led Kagome inside. She took a seat.

"I just need you to fill out the paper work. I trust you to work with me."

Kagome smiled.

"You had me fooled into thinking I was actually going to be interviewed."

"Yeah I just like seeing you get nervous. It's fun to watch."

Kagome filled out all of her information and handed the paper work back to the hanyou.

"I'll be right back. Just wait there."

She looked around his office. He had a few pictures. One of them being Kikyo. She growled at the picture wanting to smash it. Then she seen a little boy and little girl. Both of them as cute as could be.

She smiled to herself.

"This must be his niece and nephew."

Both children resembled Sesshomaru. The boy had black hair and the little girl had silver. Both of them had crescents on their foreheads and markings on the sides of their faces. She then spotted a beautiful woman on his desk. She was holding a baby.

InuYasha came back into the office.

"InuYasha who is this woman?"

"Oh that's my sister-in-law."

"She's a human?"

"Yeah is there something wrong with that?" He asked looking at her like she was weird.

"No of course not it just seems your brother wouldn't marry a human."

"Yeah I thought the same thing."

Kagome put her finger on her lips thinking to herself.

'Wonder why they don't have dog ears like InuYasha?'

"Kagome I put you on file and everything. I guess I could just show you the basics of what to do. If you want."

"Sure."

"Basically when I'm out of the office you take calls for me. Such as when I go to eat somewhere or when I'm busy with a client. You deal with my paper work and some of my e-mails and so on. Surely you know how to use a computer."

"Of course I do."

"Alright sound easy enough?"

"Yeah it does."

He walked over to her and hovered over her.

"This phone is a piece of crap."

He showed her how his crappy phone worked. In the process they managed to start a make out session in his office.

Kagome tugged on his tie. Pulling him closer to her. He felt up her thigh.

She moaned. He mad his way into her thong. Playing with her.

She was so wet. He could feel himself hardening. As he started to suck on her breasts. The phone rang.

"Dammit."

Adjusting himself. He answered.

"Yeah our appointment isn't until 10:00 am."

Kagome walked over to him while he was on the phone. She unbuttoned his pants. His erection flopped out. Kagome put it in her mouth.

He continued talking on the phone in pure pleasure.

"Yes Ms. Ito. I will try my best with your case. I need to really get off of here though. See you in an hour."

He hung up the phone. He pushed Kagome's head down as he moaned.

"Oh shit. Yes."

Kagome smiled at him. She pushed him back into his seat. She removed her panties,but kept her skirt on. She didn't want to chance getting caught somehow. She got on his lap and pushed him inside of her.

They both moaned. He held onto her tightly. Kagome could feel herself on the brink of orgasm. She loved how InuYasha could go so long. She moaned as she let her release go all over his cock. He could feel the walls of her pelvis thrust as he felt how much pleasure he was giving her. He couldn't control himself and released himself inside of her.

Kagome kissed his lips. He cupped her face kissing her back.

"Damn I figured this would happen with you being my secretary."

She smiled. Yeah.

A couple of hours later ---

Kagome was in the office answering phone calls. InuYasha was in his second office with his client Ms. Ito.

Ms. Ito cried while hugging InuYasha.

"It's so terrible. I just can't believe he wants to take custody of my children."

Kagome didn't know what type of attorney InuYasha was. It did surprise her when she found it on his wall.

"Wow he's a child custody lawyer."

InuYasha pat his clients shoulder consolingly.

"It will be fine Ms. Ito."

"Oh, I wish all of the men in the world could be as sweet as you."

Ms Ito squeezed him tightly.

"Yeah. I won't let this man take your children."

Sesshomaru seen the woman hugging InuYasha through the window. He laughed.

"She's a psycho." He said to himself as he sipped on his cup of coffee.

Finally the client meeting was over. It had felt like an eternity for InuYasha. He thought there for a little bit she had broken his ribs." Jeez she hugs to tightly."

He walked back into his office with Kagome.

She laughed at the look on his face.

Somewhere on the other side of town----------

Kouga laughed. Him and Naraku both did as they had a drink.

"I told you Kagome lived at that ragged old crappy apartment. She isn't there though. To think we thought she just didn't want to answer the door. So we wasted our time breaking in."

Naraku said with a smile.

"Yeah I really wanted to see her too."

"That's why I cut you with my knife. So you would shut the hell up. I didn't want anyone hearing us."

"Naraku it wasn't wise for me to leave a blood trail everywhere. See if I go anywhere with you again while you are drunk. I just want to find my son. Take him away. Maybe get back with Kagome. She can be such a damn bitch though."

"This I know."

The two laughed. They had started hanging out quite a while back. Kouga found out just two nights ago Naraku knew Kagome. He wanted to find her so freaking bad.

"Come on Kouga we have a drug deal to make."

"The one we made last night sucked. We ended up shooting those two fools who owed us money. Trying to give us petty shit for drugs. I want money I don't want some petty bullshit."

"Yeah some of these people are so damn ignorant."

Kouga continued downing his tequila.


	9. Chapter 9

Before Kouga realized it. He was completely shit faced. Him and Naraku had a drug deal to make and he could barely stand.

"You are such a light weight you idiot." Naraku said in an angry voice.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't slice your fucking arm open."

"Yeah,whatever . I only did that because you are a loud obnoxious dumb ass."

"I just want to find Kagome. That's the only reason I'm doing this shit."

"To be honest Kouga. I didn't even know Kagome had a kid."

"What? Are you serious? She hasn't said anything at all?"

"I thought I heard her say she had a son. But, I've never seen her with him or anything."

"Yeah you told me the son part. But, I thought you meant she had the kid?"

"Why do you want to see him anyways? He obviously wasn't that important to you."

"I just want to take him away. I don't need Kagome. I just figured I could use her a few times for a worthless lay that's all. I just want to grab my son and take him away. I didn't give a shit at the time because I didn't want to stay with Kagome's dumb ass. She was such a bitch. I had already planned to dump her. When she told me she was pregnant. I got the chance to run. Sometimes I do regret not seeing him just once. At the time I was worried about my drugs. I still am worried about my drugs. However, I would really like to have my son. I could raise him to be just like me. A murderous drug dealer. It would be great." Kouga smiled at Naraku.

"I love how you think Kouga. We could really use the kid. I just don't know if he'd be with Kagome."

"I guess we'll just have to find out then huh?"

* * *

InuYasha sighed. He really didn't want to deal with Ms. Ito in court. She'd probably squeeze him to death. He can just see him falling over in sudden death,his is ribs crushed. There for a while he thought she was digging him. She does always flirt. He wasn't into her ways though. The thought made him shudder.

Kagome had gone into the break room to have a cup of coffee. She figured she'd love working here. Drinking her coffee she came across an article in the news paper. It was about her apartment. It said so far no one had found any suspects. She sighed putting down the news paper. She really didn't know who the hell would be after her. Getting up from the table she headed back to the office.

* * *

InuYasha was checking some e-mail. Sesshomaru walked in.

"I seen Ms. Ito hug you. I must say that was hilarious."

InuYasha scoffed. "Keh, shut up. Or I'll send her to you next time."

"Yeah right. Go ahead and try."

InuYasha smiled at his older brother. His fangs clearly showing. "I just might have to do that."

Sesshomaru growled. "If you do. I will cut your head off and mail it to your ex girlfriend Kikyo."

"I'd like to see you try." The two brothers started arguing. Throwing swings at each other.

Kagome walked in. "You two stop it." She got in front of InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru just left without saying anything."

"Keh, he is such an asshole. Sometimes I wish he'd disappear."

"I don't believe you InuYasha."

"Of course you wouldn't."

She laughed as she grabbed his tie.

"I know you InuYasha. More than you think. I know you care about your brother. I know you love your niece and nephew."

They were face to face and all InuYasha could think of was what had happened the night they got drunk. He told her he loved her. She didn't even remember it. In a way he wanted her to. He wanted her to know how he felt. If she knew him so well. Then why didn't she know how much she meant to him. Was she that scared? Had she been hurt that bad in the past?

"Yeah,well you obviously don't know everything about me. He said removing her hand from his tie."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Okay, whatever you say. You know I will listen though. If you have something you need to talk to me about."

"I doubt you want to hear this though."

"Try me." Kagome said flirtatiously.

"Nothing gets pass you. Does it woman?"

"No."

"I just care about you a lot that's all."

"You don't have to tell me that baka. I already know how much you care about me."

"Then how come I'm nothing more than a friend? Huh?"

Kagome wasn't really that surprised. She expected this to come up.

"Because I'm not ready for a relationship."

"You have me fooled then Kagome. I don't want to discuss this with you. All you will do is tell me how I'm not good enough for you."

"InuYasha it's not that you aren't good enough for me. It's just...I'm scared!"

"You don't have a reason to be scared Kagome. I won't hurt you. Why can't you trust me? Please?"

"I can't. Not right now."

InuYasha's ears dropped. He felt so rejected. Why didn't she understand he loved her? He wanted to be more than friends. He wanted to call her his own.

"Fine." He turned around and continued clicking through e-mails.

"Please don't be mad at me InuYasha."

"It's kind of hard. Loving someone who doesn't love you back."

"I never said I didn't l...ove you back!"

"Yeah you pretty much did. Why am I wasting my time? I guess I should just go out to the club and find a girl who is willing to be with me."

Those words for some reason stabbed Kagome right in the heart. She felt terrible. If she tried would he just end up doing what Kouga did?

"You don't have to do that InuYasha."

"Then be my girlfriend Kagome. Please? If you don't like me you can leave me. Throw me away like a owner who doesn't want it's dog anymore."

"It's not that easy!"

InuYasha got out of his seat and grabbed her by the wrists. He seen so much hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"Kagome before I met you. I was torn. I had no reason for living. I wanted to die. Then you came along and cheered me up again. You need to understand you aren't the only one hurting. If you are forgetting I was cheated on more than once. You want to talk about how much you're hurting. Yet you don't want to think of how bad I'm hurting. I just want to try this. I want you to be mine. I want to be able to say you are my girlfriend when someone asks. I want you. All of you."

Kagome was dumbfounded. She stared at InuYasha in the eyes. He seemed sincere with his words. She wondered though would this end up being a mistake? Would she find herself in tears?

She hugged him. She was crying. Crying extremely hard.

"Jeez I didn't think I was going to make you cry."

"You are such a stubborn baka. You don't give up easily do you?"

InuYasha ran his hand through her hair as she cried.

"No I don't. I'm not going to give up Kagome. Not easily."

"I keep trying to tell you I'm not ready for a relationship. You keep trying your hardest. InuYasha you do make me happy. I love being with you. We have so much fun." She smiled up at him.

"Same to you kid." He said with a sincere smile.

"I'm not a kid."

"Yeah I know,but you are younger than me."

"I know."

"So, what will it be Kagome? Are you going to be my girlfriend? Or am I just wasting my time?"

She sighed. Feeling defeated. She shrugged.

"InuYasha I will try this. I will be your girlfriend,but if you what so ever look at another woman I will chop your nuts off got that?"

He laughed.

"Yeah. I guess that means no more staring Ms. Ito up and down as she strangles my body in her grasp."

Kagome laughed. She pulled away from their hug slapping his shoulder. Oh boy what has she gotten herself into?

She did kind of feel relieved telling him she would be his girlfriend.

"Is it like this every day InuYasha? Having only one client?"

"Sometimes. I'm glad it's almost time for us to go home."

"Me too."

* * *

Kouga snorted some cocaine. "Oh fuck yeah this feels so good."

Naraku laughed. "It sure does."

Both of them snorted away while having three woman a piece on all over them.

One of them women rubbed Kouga's chest.

"Here babe you want some?" He asked handing her a hit.

After they were extremely fucked up. Kouga got off the couch.

"Hey Naraku do you know anyone who knows Kagome enough to tell us where my kid might be?"

"Yeah, there's this little nerdy shit who hangs out with her every now and then named Hojo. There's also Sango."

Kouga smiled.

"We need to find them. I'm ready to take him away and raise him. He'll be the next best criminal in Japan."

Kouga was known for being a gang leader. He was one even when Kagome was with him. It was only fair that he wanted to make sure his son was raised just like him. Kouga was shooting a gun at the age of twelve. He had been arrested so many times through out his life. One of his weaknesses was drugs. He always got caught with drugs. When it came to murder though. He hasn't been caught yet. Him and Naraku were a good team and great at killing with no evidence. Kouga was ready to find his son even if it meant killing. He wished he would've just took off with him after he was born and killed Kagome. Sometimes he made the dumbest decisions.

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome made their way home. Their house was once again filled with party people.

Kagome and InuYasha did the their drinks and got completely wasted.

InuYasha carried Kagome up stairs.

She smiled up at him. Laying kisses all over his face. Her body laid there underneath him. She was only in her bra and thong. He looked over her with lust. She was his now. He wanted to prove to her as much as he could that she could trust him. He removed her thong and ate her out. The sound of pleasure filled in the room. She moaned loudly.

"Oh InuYasha. Yes." She felt so good. She could feel her orgasm about to burst. Then InuYasha stopped.

He felt the need to tease her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I have something even better." He said with a hungry smirk on his face.

Removing his pants and boxers was no hassle. He had done it many times before. He watched her face. She looked so cute laying there with sweat beads just dripping down her body.

"I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me. This is going to be even better than all of the other times before." He said into her ear huskily.

His breath sent chills down her spine. His words left her in a daze. He lifted her legs high into the air as he made his entrance.

He plunged into her full force. He had never done her this hard. Putting all of his length and force into it. She was squealing underneath him.

"Oh fuck! Yes!"

"Yeah baby I told you. You'd want it. Oh yeah."He said hungrily.

Kagome really knew for a fact this was the best sex she had ever had. She felt her walls tighten as she released the biggest orgasm she had ever been given in her life. She completely covered him in her white stuff.

He felt her release and he too released the biggest orgasm he had ever had. It felt like his cock was never going to stop pulsating. It pulsated at least seven times before he was completely finished.


	10. Chapter 10

I edited my other two chapters. Disregard errors in this chapter for now. I always go back later to fix them. I know that is kind of a dumb idea. I am just a busy woman. Lol. Another warning just for the hell of it. This story does have very strong sexual themes,drug and alcohol use,and it will eventually get pretty violent. :P Let the next chapter begin.

* * *

Kouga and Naraku were driving around town jamming out to music and making a few drug stops. They planned to find Hojo or Sango today and make them spill the beans of where the kid was staying.

"So, do you know where this Hojo character may be?"

"He likes to hang around the nerdy book stores most of the time. I'm sure we can find him and invite him to go eat somewhere or something and make him spill everything he knows about Kagome and the kid."

"Sounds like a plan." Kouga smiled.

They made it to the parking lot of the first book store that Naraku said he hung out at.

"Kouga that's him in the glasses reading the book and drinking coffee. Lets show this little turd we mean business."

"Alright." They walked in proudly. Both of them looking all macho with their chests puffed out.

Hojo seen the two men and he was thinking they were just snobby preps who were there to give him hell as usual.

"Are you Hojo?" Kouga snickered.

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kouga. I heard you know Kagome and we need you to come with us now."

"Did something happen to her? Is she okay?" Hojo panicked.

"Oh no I'm sure she's fine we just need some details come with us to have dinner. We have stuff to discuss with you."

"Um..Sure..okay." Gulping he put away his books and threw his coffee cup away. He wondered if it was wise for him to go with these two men not knowing who they were. At least not knowing them well he knew Naraku was Kagome's ex boss. He however couldn't lay a hand on who this Kouga character was even though he could of swore he heard his name from somewhere.

He got into the backseat. The men were silent. They took him inside of the restaurant and had the waitress seat them. They ordered their drinks and figured it was time to get down to business.

Kouga took the conversation. While Naraku sat back and listened.

"Okay Hojo here's the deal you do not tell Kagome you seen me. If you do I will have to take deep measurements to get rid of you and her both."

Hojo's eyes widened. "Okay. Just tell me what you want. I will do anything as long as you do not hurt me or Kagome."

"One of the things I want to know is when was the last time you heard from her?"

"A week or so ago. She called me to tell me how happy she was at the moment."

"Okay, now tell me where is the son she had?"

"I'm not to sure she put him up for adoption after he was born."

"Do you know the people's names who adopted him."

"No I don't. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Hojo remember do not tell Kagome you seen me. I am the child's father."

Hojo hated this. He got a bad vibe off of these guys. He knew he had heard Kouga's name somewhere. He now remembered it was the guy who tore Kagome to pieces.

"Do you know if Sango will know the whereabouts of the kid?"

"She probably does. Yes."

"Tell me where she lives."

"I can't do that I'm sorry." Hojo got up to leave.

Kouga grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Don't make this hard. If you do it's going to get ugly. Tell me where Sango lives. Or give me her phone number."

Hojo pulled out his phone and pulled up her number.

"Here call her."

Kouga smiled at Hojo. The nerd was truly a wimp.

"Thank you." Kouga hit the call button.

Sango answered.

"Hello? What do you want Hojo?"

Kouga laughed into the phone.

"This isn't Hojo. Listen Sango and listen good I want you to tell me everything you know about my son."

Sango panicked. Was it really Kouga?

"Kouga is this you? If so why the fuck do you want to know now you didn't want shit to do with him when he wasn't even born?"

"Sango tell me or I will hurt everyone you are close to I will kill them. This I fucking promise. Tell me where the fuck his foster parents live."

Sango shook.

"Kouga I am going to hang up on your sorry ass."

"If you do Sango I will cut Hojo's throat wide open. I will find out where you are and kill you along with everyone who is dear to you. Remember you are putting your friend Kagome's life in danger. Do not tell her anything. I fucking mean it. You stupid bitch. Now tell me where the fuck my son is!"

Sango hated this. She had to do it though. She knew Kouga was a really nasty and mean man. She knew he'd do what he says. She's seen him kill people. She never knew why Kagome dated him.

"Alright, please don't hurt the kid and please don't tell Kagome I gave you the address."

"Deal. Give me the address."

"It's 2145 N. Cherry Blossom Street."

"Remember Sango not a word and I won't tell her you betrayed her by giving me the address."

"Deal." With that Sango hung up on him.

"Alright boys lets get into the car. Hojo you will do as we say. We want you to get the kid out of the house for us. Even if it means killing the parents."

Kouga and Naraku laughed.

Hojo wasn't so hungry anymore. He just sat there dreading everything. Watching the two criminals eat. He knew he was probably going to be thrown in prison now. For murder and kidnapping.

"Naraku call up the other boys to assist Hojo in the slaughter and kidnapping."

"Alright."

Both of them drooled at the thought of what they were about to do.

Naraku called Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

"Listen boys,I got some fun things for you to do."

Naraku hung up the phone after giving them every detail of their sick job.

"The boys seemed very happy and pleased."

Kouga gave a sheepish smile.

"Good deal."

All three of them got into the car. Hojo wanted to run until he noticed they both were carrying guns and knives.

"Dammit. I sure have gotten myself into quite the mess."

Mrs. Yamagata had Masahiro on her lap. He was cuddled up to her sleeping,she smiled. Feeling her eyelids go heavy she soon followed pursuit.

Little did Mrs. Yamagata know that her world was about to turn upside down and that there was two cars in her drive way. Her husband was upstairs in bed. He was very ill. The doctor's had told her he didn't have much longer to live.

Both little Masahiro and Mrs. Yamagata were in a very deep sleep.

Hojo,Bankotsu,and Jakotsu got everything ready to make their entrance into the residence. Silently they did a trick they had learned a long time ago. They were so happy to find the door only had one lock on it. It took them a while,but they quietly opened the door with a card. Jakotsu told Hojo to take the gun over to the sleeping Mrs. Yamagata in the seat.

Hojo said to her in a whisper he was sorry as he held the gun to her head. Jakotsu walked over and took the child from her arms. Mrs Yamagata woke up.

She screamed at the top of her lungs. Hojo held the gun tight to her head and told her to be quiet and do as they say. Jakotsu laughed at the child.

Mr. Yamagata heard his wife scream and rose up out of bed grabbing his gun. He ran down stairs and seen she had a gun held to her head along with a strange man or well at least he really couldn't tell what it was holding Masahiro.

He pulled the trigger and shot at Hojo. Hojo winced. Hojo lifted the gun and started shooting. Mrs. Yamagata kicked Jakotsu in the privates. He dropped the child. Masahiro crawled away.

"You fucking bitch! Jakotsu grabbed her by the throat."

Hojo shot Mr. Yamagata in the chest two times. Hojo dropped the gun shaking. He felt tears swelling in his eyes. What had he just done? He was betraying one of his good friends.

Mr. Yamagata laid on the stairs bleeding. Jakotsu continued choking Mrs. Yamagata.

Bankotsu started searching for the child who had crawled off.

"Where the fuck is the kid? Dammit!. The cops will probably be here any minute hearing those fucking gun shots going off like that." He growled.

He knew he would be in trouble if he couldn't find the child.

Little Masahiro had made his way into the closet. He was only two,but he didn't like the gun shots they had scared him off. Masahiro watched the scary man look for him. He held onto his blanket. He was sobbing silently.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Bankotsu yelled.

Mrs. Yamagata managed to get the criminal's hand off of her throat.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Bankotsu got out his gun and fired it at the screaming woman. She fell to the floor. He shot her two more times. Just then his cell phone rang it was Naraku.

"Fuck this cant be good. I can't find the little fucking brat anywhere!"

"All of you get your ass out here. Now! The cops are coming they all exited the house as fast as possible pealing out of the drive way."

The police made their way into the residence. Blood was everywhere. They seen the couple both laying in their own puddle of blood.

They looked around in closets and everywhere. Eventually they heard crying coming from the closet.

The police officer found the little boy scared as could be with no scratch on him.

He picked him up.

The EMT had finally arrived. They checked the woman's pulse it was faint,but she had one.

Mrs. Yamagata opened her eyes it was blurry but she seen medical teams all around her. She choked out a sentence to the paramedic. "Call the boy's biological mother. She will take good care of him. I feel my life slowly fading and I don't want him to end up in foster care please. Call her. You can find her number on the refrigerator.

The paramedic told the policemen what the woman had just said. So, he picked up the phone and he dialed the number.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha were having a pillow fight. She laughed as he slapped her in the face with the pillow. It had been a crazy day at work. InuYasha had a client who was a crazy man dying to have custody of his children. The man didn't win his case. So he yelled at InuYasha furiously.

Kagome's cell phone rang. It was Mrs. Yamagata.

"Wonder what she wants?"

Kagome answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Ms. Higurashi we have your biological son here with us there has been a serious incident. Someone broke into this residence and appeared to be after the child. Both Mr. and Mrs. Yamagata are in critical condition. We would like to bring your son to you. Mrs. Yamagata doesn't want him to end up in foster. Care."

Kagome's heart sunk so deep into her chest. Her stomach twisted into knots something wasn't right.

* * *

I know not much Inu/Kag. More next chapter though. Sorry if this chapter upset you in anyway. I'm sure you weren't expecting it lol. Wonder what the future holds for InuYasha and Kagome taking in Masahiro? As usual R&R and I will fix errors when I get a chance.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ms. Higurashi? Are you there?"

Kagome snapped back to reality all she could think of was the worst.

"Yes. We will meet you anywhere."

"Okay, meet us at the police station then Ms. Higurashi."

"Alright." With that Kagome hung up the phone her hands shaking tremendously.

InuYasha didn't like how shaken up Kagome appeared to be.

"Is everything okay Kagome?"

"I don't know. Someone broke into the Yamagata residence and shot Mr. and Mrs. Yamagata. The police want us to meet them at the police station they have Masahiro."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Lets just go now!"

InuYasha didn't hesitate he knew Kagome was worried. He also couldn't help but be a little worried himself.

They made their way to the police station both of them shaken up quite a bit. Making their way inside. Kagome seen an officer holding Masahiro.

She ran towards him quick.

"Oh thank goodness. Is everything okay?"

The officer handed Masahiro over to Kagome.

"This little guy is fine. We found him hiding in the closet sobbing. Mr. and Mrs. Yamagata we don't know if they are going to make it or not. When we hear anything we'll let you know. They are both in critical condition. "

Kagome smiled lightly at the officer. She held Masahiro tightly. She was so happy he was okay. She kissed his head gently.

"Okay then. I'm guessing you don't know who did this?"

"No we don't. The crime lab is checking out the scene so far they haven't found much evidence. A couple of pieces of hair or so,but it will take a while. Whoever did this is sick and they are after Masahiro. That would have to be what they are after. Ms. Higurashi I suggest you be careful. These people may somehow find out that you have him and then your life will be in danger."

"Okay." Was all she could say.

"Alright if you have any criminals show up trying to attack you please call us immediately."

"Okay. I really hope Mr. and Ms. Yamagata recover soon. I am worried about them they were a very nice couple."

The officer just gave Kagome a gentle smile.

"Here you go Ms. Higurashi you may want the car seat. It is illegal to not have that kiddo buckled up in one of these things."

The officer handed the car seat to InuYasha. He lifted his eyebrow.

"How in the world am I suppose to know how to put one of these in a car?"

The officer laughed.

"I'm guessing you aren't the father?"

"Keh,no I'm the boyfriend. I've never strapped a kid into one of these funny looking things before."

"Well, you better learn quick." The officer pat him on the shoulder.

InuYasha growled.

Kagome sighed. "Jeez if it's such a big deal then why don't you hold Masahiro and I will put it in."

"Keh, How would you know how to put one in?"

"Watch me you baka."

With that Kagome handed Masahiro to InuYasha. Masahiro of course started to play with his ears.

"Kagome tell your kid to quit messing with my ears."

"Shut up you big baby."

"I am not a damn baby Kagome!"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah,keep telling yourself that."

She finally got the car seat in.

"InuYasha it's only fair that you strap him in. I put the car seat in."

"Fine."

He took the little toddler and sat him in the seat. He actually successfully buckled him in.

"That was simple." He said smiling at Kagome proudly.

"I told you."

"I just thought of something where is he going to sleep?"

"You're right we don't even have a bed for him. How about we go buy him some things? Come on InuYasha it would be fun. There's still stores open and we can make home in time to go to sleep for work in the morning. InuYasha?"

"Yeah? I don't mind if we go shopping."

"We don't have anyone to watch him for when I go to work."

"That won't be a problem I'm sure my sister-in-law won't mind."

"I haven't even met her yet though. So, you met Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem much for kids though."

"You'd be surprised."

"Do you think she'd mind meeting me today? I would like to meet her before I let her watch my son."

"You're so strange Kagome. You let some strange couple watch him for two years and yet you won't trust my sister-in-law."

"I just want to meet her that's all."

"Alright,we'll go over there after we buy this kid some things."

Kagome smiled. She whispered to herself. "Thank you InuYasha."

* * *

They made their way into the store. Kagome placed Masahiro into the basket. She was surprised he was such a good boy.

Looking at the toddler beds was fun. They decided to get him a whole bunch of clothes and a toddler bed with ninja turtles on it.

"Keh, thank goodness that is over with."

The whole time they were shopping all they heard was how cute Masahiro was and how he looked so much like Kagome. Then Kagome just kept looking at girl clothes. Why he didn't know. She kept saying how cute all the little toddler girl clothes were and how she wants a girl next. He told her she wasn't getting a kid anytime soon so she should quit looking at the clothes immediately. It made InuYasha so flustered.

They put the little boy in his car seat again. Kagome kissed InuYasha.

"Thank you so much InuYasha for buying him all of this stuff. I will have to give you a treat later on."

He growled at her. "Sounds like a plan babe."

He pulled out his phone and called Rin.

"Hey Rin it's InuYasha. I was wondering if it was alright if me and my girlfriend stop by. I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure that's fine."

"Alright we will be there in a little bit. Bye."

Kagome was nervous about meeting Rin. This would also mean meeting InuYasha's niece and nephew as well.

They pulled into the driveway. Kagome couldn't help but notice how nice the home was. It looked nice and cozy.

They were greeted by InuYasha's niece and nephew who were playing outside. His nephew who appeared to be the oldest ran up to Inuyasha and punched him in the stomach.

"You little brat."

"Uncle InuYasha has a new girlfriend and it also appears he had a baby. Uncle InuYasha you didn't tell us you had a baby and got married?"

"Keh, I didn't you brat it's my girlfriend and her son. The kid is not mine."

"I was beginning to wonder he looks nothing like you. It would be nice to have a little cousin to beat up on though." He laughed.

Then the little girl ran towards InuYasha and hugged him.

"Uncle InuYasha I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetie." He said kissing her on the cheek.

Kagome's heart melted at the sight. She was so cute and it was really cute seeing how much she liked InuYasha.

"Raidon has been very mean to me. He told me I 'm stupid and annoying."

"Raidon,you need to quit being so mean to your sister."

"Make me." He said sticking his tongue out.

InuYasha walked over to his nephew and picked him up by the shirt.

"Listen you little punk. I don't want to hear anymore mouthing."

"Yeah,whatever. Mom has been expecting you so lets go inside."

"Come on Kagome lets go inside."

They were greeted at the door by Rin.

"Rin this is my girlfriend Kagome and her son Masahiro."

"Nice to meet you." She said while shaking Kagome's hand.

"He's so cute." Rin said smiling at Masahiro.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Alright you two go take a seat in the living room and I will be right there."

Rin made her way into the living room with drinks.

"InuYasha you said you needed to discuss something with me?"

"Yes. We need someone to watch Masahiro while we work. Me and Kagome have the same hours. I was wondering if you would watch him for us? I can pay you if you want."

"Sure and don't worry about paying me anything."

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha had finally gotten Masahiro to bed. They laid down. Kagome was so thankful Rin was going to watch him and she was also very thankful to have InuYasha. He helped her so much by buying Masahiro all of his stuff.

"She put her arm around InuYasha rubbing his abs and kissing his neck."

"Mm."

He rolled over to face her. He kissed her lips gently rubbing her face. He would do anything Kagome wanted even if it meant caring for her son as if he was his own. Before he knew it Kagome had drifted off to sleep.

'I thought she was going to give me a treat.'

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep he heard Masahiro fussing.

He looked over at Kagome she was still sleeping peacefully. So, he got up to go see what the tyke was so upset about.

"What's wrong?"

Masahiro looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I scared." was all the little guy said.

"What are you so scared of?"

"Monster come get me."

InuYasha laughed.

"No, the monsters aren't going to come get you."

He put his arms up showing InuYasha he wanted to be held.

InuYasha picked him up. He decided to get a book and read to him. It worked for his niece when she was this age anyway.

* * *

He held Masahiro in his lap while he read him a story. Before he knew it the little guy had fallen asleep in his arms. He laid him down and tucked him in. He watched over him for a while to make sure he wasn't going to wake back up in the process he too fell asleep in the toddler bed.

I apologize if this chapter seemed boring or anything I thought it was pretty cute! R&R I'll fix errors later.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all who have reviewed my story. If I could I'd bake you all cookies and send them unfortunately they would be stale lol. I decided to update again we are suppose to be getting a bad winter storm and my electric may go out for a few days. I'm hoping though that won't happen. Wish me luck because if it does I will have to load up five pets and my daughter. Then me and my fiancee will be going to my parents. On to the story!

InuYasha had weird dreams involving deranged stuffed animals attacking him and Masahiro and his body felt very stiff. In his dreaming state he wasn't aware the reason for this was because he was sleeping on a bed that was indeed to small to accompany his body length.

Kagome woke up to the sound of the alarm. She hated that sound. She knew she had to get up and her and InuYasha needed to take Masahiro to Rin and Sesshomaru's today. She yawned and sat up realizing InuYasha wasn't by her. 'Wonder where that baka is?'

She turned off the alarm and decided to go check on Masahiro. She walked in the room and seen InuYasha sleeping on the bed with him. She laughed at the sight. She walked over to InuYasha and kissed his cheek. He opened his eye and jumped up.

"Ouch my fucking body! Ouch so stiff owww."

"I'm sure you are. After all you slept on a bed twice as small as you are. I'm sure you don't feel to comfortable."

"Keh,and what happened to my treat last night?"

"I was tired. I can give you a treat at work though." Kagome said while winking.

She walked over to Masahiro to wake him up.

The little boy rose up and looked over at InuYasha and smiled.

"Come on Masahiro we are going to take you to your babysitters."

"Tay." Was all he said.

* * *

Kagome had packed everything he needed. They sat him in his car seat and headed off down the road.

"You are all are so stupid I can't get over the fact you didn't get the kid." Kouga said angrily.

"It wasn't our fault you dumb ass. The cops were coming and the kid crawled away."

"Yeah,well one way or another you are going to find him. We are taking the kid. I don't care if we have to kill some more people. My son is going to be with me soon. No one is going to keep him from me. Got that?"

* * *

"Yes sir. We will find him. We promise."

Kagome kissed little Masahiro wishing him farewell.

Rin smiled and waved bye to her brother-in-law and Kagome.

InuYasha noticed Kagome seemed a little uptight.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry he's in good hands I promise."

"He better be." Kagome put her hand on his arm rubbing his biceps as he drove.

They made their way into the office. Kagome was looking pretty hot today. InuYasha's mind had been running with naughty thoughts of her. It had been about a couple of nights since they had done anything naughty and her wearing that short skirt and halter top wasn't helping matters at all.

InuYasha sat at his desk and got on his computer.

Kagome took a seat at her desk and checked voice mails for InuYasha.

She came across one from a frantic Ms. Ito. 'I wish she'd just leave InuYasha alone. He's trying his best. I think she's just trying to get his attention. She likes him.' Kagome was lost in her thoughts and didn't realize she was actually thinking out loud.

InuYasha laughed and then gave her a glare.

"Oh,oops did I say that out loud." Kagome put her hand over her mouth.

"You're so jealous."

"Whatever InuYasha. I am not jealous of some psycho mother."

"You are a psycho mother too."

Kagome stood up anger boiling in her veins she walked over to InuYasha and grabbed him by his tie.

"See? You are a psycho!"

"No I'm not." She said gently placing a kiss on his lips.

InuYasha slipped his tongue in her mouth. All he could think about the whole time was bending her over his desk. He wanted his treat and he wanted it now.

He smirked as he got up and bent her over. He pulled down her thong and dropped his pants and boxers.

"Someone's sex deprived." She said smiling at him.

"Oh,hell yeah I am."

He stuck his cock deep inside of her. He knew he had to make it a quickie they both had work to do. Kagome began knocking paper off of his desk with her hands. The force from InuYasha pounding her was making her lose control. He had his radio on and I melt with you by modern English was on and Kagome couldn't help but,move with the beat as well.

"Oh yeah!" She screamed as she had her orgasm.

"Kagome calm down you are going to get us caught and here you are knocking my paper work all over the floor."

"I can't help it. The song and you both made me do it."

"Shit." He released himself inside of her as someone knocked on the door.

"Oh no."

Him and Kagome quickly got their bottom clothing back on. InuYasha answered the door and it was Sesshomaru.

"Is everything okay? Everyone is a little worried we heard Ms. Higurashi scream."

"Keh,we're fine a big breeze just blew through the window and caught her off guard."

"Okay." Sesshomaru wasn't buying it but,he figured he needed to reassure the office nothing bad was happening.

"Damn that was close."

They both got on their knees and picked up his scattered paper work.

"I'm sorry InuYasha."

"Nah, don't worry about it babe."

He smiled at her.

Their day consisted of crazy clients and the like. Ms Ito won her custody battle which made Kagome feel relieved. She didn't have to see her face anymore.

They picked up Masahiro and went home. Miroku and Sango were finally back. They had spent a couple of nights in a hotel to have some alone time.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hey Sango. Did you hear what happened?"

"No,what happened?"

"Someone broke into the Yamagata's and tried to take Masahiro they put the Yamagata's in critical condition. They still don't know if they'll survive."

Sango's heart sunk. What was she suppose to do? Was she suppose to tell Kagome about the phone call she had received. She didn't want to tell her friend she had betrayed her. So, Sango being the selfish friend she usually was figured the police and everyone would find out who was behind the crime and put him behind bars anyway. She decided Kagome would be okay not knowing the truth. She didn't want to remind Kagome of Kouga. She knew it was a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry Kagome. He's really adorable though."

"Yeah he is."

Sango knelt down by Masahiro. "Hi there little guy."

He hid behind Kagome.

"He's so shy."

"Yeah he can be. He really opened up to InuYasha quickly though."

"That's a good thing."

"Kagome do you think you could get a babysitter for him on Friday night after you get off work? Me and Miroku would like you and InuYasha to come to the club with us. It will be lots of fun."

"I'm sure I could."

"Good." Sango smiled.

* * *

"So Kouga how are we going to find this kid of yours?"

"We need to find out what the police have done with him. We need to find his new caregivers and give them hell."

"We'll discuss it more on Friday night when we go to the club. We can discuss it over some good booze. We will find a way to get him. I'm not giving up easily."

* * *

Alright,that's it for now this chapter was kind of interesting I guess. The I melt with you part was random but, I was listening to the song at the time and thought it would be cute to put it in there. Lol. I know I made Sango seem like a meanie she kind of is in this story anyways. She still cares about Kagome but, that's just how she's gonna be and everyone going to the club on Friday night? Wonder how that's gonna play out? You all shall see next chapter. R&R hope you liked this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

InuYasha and Kagome were happy to be home. It was now Friday evening and they are going to take Masahiro to Rin's so they can go clubbing. Kagome was in the shower getting ready. The warm water glistened over her body. It felt so good. She sighed in relief. Was it her or was it really tiring being a working mom. Masahiro had been fussy lately. He had been cutting some teeth and it made the poor little guy grumpy.

She was beyond exhausted but,she told Sango she'd go to the club so she figured she'd stick to her word. She stepped out of the shower and dried her hair and put on her clothes. It was raining outside and she didn't bring a jacket or umbrella so she had gotten soaked. It felt good to be in dry clothes. Now it was time to go out and have some fun. She would definitely miss Masahiro she had gotten so use to him being around her whenever she wasn't at work. She figured that she needed to go out and have some time to herself though.

Mr. and Mrs. Yamagata did sadly pass away. Kagome had been crying about it and she didn't know if she'd be going to the funeral or not. She was glad to have her son with her now though. She just wished it would've been under better circumstances not because his adoptive parents passed away.

She walked out of the bathroom and spotted InuYasha on the couch with Masahiro sitting in his lap. It was a cute sight she was just thankful InuYasha was good with kids and Masahiro liked him.

She gave InuYasha a sweet smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"You know it."

They loaded the diaper bag in the car along with Masahiro and headed off to Rin's.

Kagome kissed Masahiro continuously knowing she would miss him terribly. "Mommy loves you sweetie and I will see you in a little while."

He just smiled and played with all the toys Rin had.

"Have fun you two." Rin said smiling at the couple as she waved goodbye.

"I'm sure we will."

They went to the door where the bouncer checked their ID's.

"You two are good to go."

InuYasha and Kagome found Miroku and Sango at the bar. That was the last place they needed to be. Considering they turned into nothing more than two horn dogs when under the influence.

"Hey guys." Kagome said while she was latched onto InuYasha's arm.

The club was full after all it was Friday night. A bunch of drunk people were on the dance floor dirty dancing to the continuous sound of rap music. Some of them falling.

Kagome was moving her body to the music she did feel an urge to dance.

"Do you want to dance InuYasha?"

"Keh, I'm not much of a dancer."

After he said that Kagome began to grind on him.

"Alright we'll go dance as long as you continue to do that sort of moves on me he said with a smug look on his face."

"You know I will now come on lets dance."

They made their way onto the dance floor. Kagome grinded up against InuYasha making him hard. He loved the feeling of her body moving in that rhythm. He closed his eyes and moved along with her putting his hands around her waist.

* * *

Kouga was at the bar with his fellow homies. He was chugging drinks and looking around for hot chicks. One chick really caught his attention. She was grinding against some silver headed dude with dog ears. He loved how she was moving her body. He just wished he could get a better look at her face. So he decided he'd go use the restroom. To sneak a peak

"Hey guys I need to go to the restroom. The booze is really working it's way through my system."

"Alright." They all said in unison.

He made his way to the restroom. He went in to release the pressure he was feeling on his bladder. After he finished. He made his way through the crowd to see who this hottie was.. To find out if she wanted to dance with him instead. He got a good glimpse of her face.

"Holly shit no way. My freaking goodness. It can't be she looks just like Kagome."

He ran back over to his group to tell them who he had just seen. Maybe he could get some suggestions on what he should do.

"Naraku Kagome is over there dancing."

"Are you serious? I knew she was a whore but, I didn't really expect to see her here. A

"Well she is. She's dancing with some guy that has dog ears."

Naraku laughed. "That's interesting. Why don't you go dance with her and start small talk. Maybe she can tell you where the kid is."

Kouga smirked.

He did just that he walked over with his ego high. He didn't think Kagome would reject him not in a million years. He knew she still had feelings for him. She was so fucking clingy back then anyway. Now to get rid of the guy with the weird ears. So he could have her all to his self. Yes she was now along dancing. He figured the guy must have went off somewhere to dance with another girl. It was his moment and he was going to take full advantage of it.

He walked over to her.

"Hey Kagome long time no see." He said with an evil smile on his face.

"Oh my God Kouga?! No way. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my pals having a good time. Would you like to dance?"

"Actually.."

She was cut off. Kouga grabbed her into his embrace. Kagome was trying to get loose but he was holding on too tight.

Before he could start feeling her body a little more. He was rudely interrupted by a punch to the face.

"What the fuck man?! That's my girlfriend get your fucking hands off of her now!"

'Great.' Was all he could think. This loser is her boyfriend.

He let go of Kagome and punched InuYasha back.

"I can touch her if I fucking want to. I'm the father of her child after all."

"Kagome is this really Masahiro's dad?"

"Yes."

InuYasha got back up from the floor.

"I don't give a damn if you are. You took off and left him and Kagome like they were nothing. You don't deserve either one of them. So stay the fuck away from her got that?"

"It's not that easy dumb ass. I'm not leaving her alone."

InuYasha growled and shoved Kouga to the floor the sound of his knuckles cracking was the only thing heard. He was beating the fuck out of him. Things turned though. InuYasha was grabbed off of him by Naraku. He turned around to see who had pulled him off and once again was punched in the face. Once Kouga gained strength again he grabbed InuYasha and knocked him to the floor beating the shit out of him now.

"Stop!!!!" Kagome screamed running over to InuYasha. Whose face was covered in blood. Kouga got off of him.

"Now listen yo u stupid fuck. Let me talk to Kagome I have the right. Hell I won't even make any moves on her but, I deserve the right to talk to her."

"Keh, fuck you. Stay away from her. She doesn't want to talk to you."

When he said that Kagome gave him a death glare.

"So, you're talking for me now InuYasha? Maybe I do want to talk to him. You don't have to be so jealous you know."

InuYasha couldn't believe what she was saying. It felt like a knife stabbing him in the heart.

"What the fuck ever." With that he walked off. His ego was bruised now. His girlfriend was wanting to talk to some fucking loser who had hurt her. He went over to the bar to drown his pain.

"Kagome where is our son? I would like to see him."

Kagome wanted to cry. Why the hell did he all of the sudden care? He didn't then. He crushed her so bad.

"He's with me and InuYasha. Why the hell do you want to see him anyway? You told me you don't care. Why the fuck should I let you see him?"

Kouga knew she was upset. He still hated her guts. He wanted his son though. He wanted to raise him with the gang. He wanted a real good rep. He wanted his son to be just like him. Fuck being raised by this dog eared freak and goody to shoes Kagome.

"I just want to see him. I feel bad for not being a part of his life."

"Just give me your number and I'll decide."

Kouga agreed and handed her his number jotted down.

"It was nice seeing you Kagome. I hope you do call me and tell your stupid boyfriend not to be so protective."

"Whatever bye."

She walked over to the bar where InuYasha was.

"Do you want to leave now InuYasha?"

"Keh, leave me alone. You'd obviously rather be with that loser anyway."

Kagome just looked at him with a mad look on her face. She was so mad right now. She felt bad he was the reason for his blood covered face.

"I'm sorry InuYasha."

He still didn't say anything.

* * *

Later on that night Kagome and InuYasha had make up sex. Kagome did love him. She however did still feel her heart flutter when she seen Kouga.

She wondered what Sango was wanting to tell her about Kouga. Sango was going to tell her something but, was interrupted by Miroku placing kisses all along her collarbone. Kagome was now being ate up with curiosity. She couldn't stop thinking about it even as InuYasha was thrusting in and out of her.

* * *

She still moaned and squirmed. She wanted to know what Sango knew about Kouga that she didn't.

I feel evil now leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. I enjoyed writing this chapter. It's getting real dramatic now baby. I hope you all liked this chapter. R&R.


	14. Chapter 14

I haven't been getting much reviews lately. Which is kind of making me sad. I guess I'm not doing as good as I was. Maybe I made you all mad or something. Lol maybe this chapter will make up for it. I promise missing pieces will be filled and Sango will eventually tell Kagome.

* * *

2 years later--

It had been two years since Kagome and InuYasha got together. Masahiro was now four. Kouga had been seeing him every now and then. InuYasha didn't like it at all. He hated Kouga. He always told Kagome to just hang up on him. Kagome insisted Masahiro needed to see his biological father.

* * *

Sango and Miroku had a little girl. She was only one. A lot can happen in 2 years.

InuYasha laid his head down. '2 long years.' He thought to himself as he looked over at the raven head beauty who was sleeping next to him. He had asked her to marry him and she accepted the proposal. He had proven himself worthy. One thing bugged him though. That one thing was Kouga. He knew something wasn't right about him. Him and InuYasha and gotten into several fights. They both had bashed each other's face numerous times.

For some damn reason Kagome always yelled at him for it. It made him wonder always. Why the hell would Kagome stick up for that dumb ass? It really got to him. Sometimes he felt like she didn't love him. He felt as if maybe it was Kouga she was still yearning for. He had been getting into contact with his ex fiancee Kikyo.

That bugged Kagome. He always said if she would quit talking to Kouga he'd quit talking to Kikyo. Him and Kagome had been still having sex quite often. It just seemed something was wrong in their relationship. It felt as if Kouga was purposely trying to take Kagome away. She said she loved him. Could or hell should he even believe her. Should he just give Kikyo another try and let Kagome get back with Kouga.

He didn't know. He lost sleep every night. He loved her so damn much she meant everything to him. He loved Masahiro was his own son. Masahiro was even calling him daddy. He never once called Kouga daddy even though Kagome had told the kid Kouga was his biological father. Masahiro didn't even act like he enjoyed being with Kouga at all. When Kouga came over the little boy was always hiding behind InuYasha. Masahiro even told him. "My real daddy is a bad man. He does evil things." Which brought worry to InuYasha. Kagome seemed to just shrug it off.

He really wished he knew what her problem was. She seemed to have gotten distant. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his head in confusion. He got out of bed and went into the kitchen. He downed some crown royal. He drank it straight out of the bottle. It hit him hard it felt good. This was the only way he could sleep. He got so shit faced he couldn't stand straight. Then he walked into the bed room wrapping his arm lovingly around his fiancee's waist. She moaned and rolled over.

"I have an appointment in the morning InuYasha."

Yeah,she had an appointment. Apparently she was going to go see her new gynecologist to get birth a control refill.

He was drunk he didn't care. Sometimes he felt like just letting it all end. Packing his things and leaving her. He was afraid of losing her to Kouga he was. It seemed it was to late though. Sure she accepted his proposal,but did she really want to marry him?

He began to rub her inner thigh. He was drunk and horny he couldn't help himself. She seemed to be scared of getting pregnant. She had ran out of birth control a few night's ago. He kept insisting she'd be fine. She wasn't going to get knocked up for just doing it a couple of times. Besides the birth control she took a few day's before should have prevented her ovulation anyway. He made circular motions all around her inner thigh.

She moaned. "Fine InuYasha. So I can sleep." She laughed.

He got on top of her and pinned her underneath him. He quickly removed every article of clothing. He was pounding away getting his drunken pleasure. Kagome was just letting him. She wondered what had gotten into InuYasha. When he was doing her. He didn't seem to be doing it because he loved her. It seemed he was just doing it for his pleasure to take out his stress. It felt good. It did make her feel sad though.

He continued grinding himself inside her. He moaned. He released his seed inside her. Then he got off of her and laid on his said. He didn't face her. She too rolled over not facing him.

* * *

Kagome was at the doctor's office. InuYasha went on ahead to work. He told her it was fine if she was a little late. She sighed as she read a magazine. She really hoped this new gynecologist was good. Finally the nurse called out her name.

She sat down on the bed.

"I'm just here for a birth control refill."

The nurse smiled.

"Okay. Dr. Kudo will be in with you in a little bit."

Kagome watched the clock. The hand just kept moving and moving.

"Good morning Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts.

"Good morning."

"So you just need some birth control?"

Kagome wondered why he wasn't testing her. She didn't care she figured she had been sleeping with only InuYasha for 2 years so unless he was fucking around she didn't have anything.

"Yep."

"Here you go. Ten months worth."

Kagome smiled.

"Thank you." She said politely.

* * *

That doctor did give her a bad vibe. Maybe it was because he was new. Oh well at least she had her birth control pills. She took one immediately. "Much better." She smiled.

InuYasha sat on his computer check e-mails as usual.

Kagome walked in.

InuYasha didn't speak to her. She was starting to get irritated. All he ever wanted was sex. He never told her he loved her. He didn't hold her like he use to. She was at her breaking point.

"InuYasha what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You act like you don't love me anymore."

"Keh, no that's the other way around."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You always want to hang around Kouga. You always get onto me when he's trying to come onto you. I'm sick of it Kagome. It hurts me. I wish you could just let him out of the picture. Masahiro doesn't even like him. It's like you still have some kind of sick obsession with him."

Kagome's blood boiled.

"He's Masahiro's dad he has the right to see him. If you don't like it then get the hell out of my life!"

With that Kagome sat down in the chair not saying anything else.

InuYasha just growled.

"Keh, alright I'll pack my stuff tonight you can have my house I don't care. Take it. I just want you and Masahiro to be okay. There is something not right about Kouga. If he does anything don't come running to me. You can still work with me. I don't mind. We will try to get along the best we can. But,when he comes to being together forget it. I don't want to be with some whore who wants to just give herself away to any man she sees anyway."

Those words cut Kagome like a knife. She felt the tears coming to her eyes. He pissed her off bad. She did love him. She was just scared. Kouga had been trying to be with her. Now she had just been dumped her heart torn just like it had been in the past. She knew she shouldn't of put her trust into InuYasha.

The tears started to fall. She just did her paperwork while crying.

He sensed she was crying. He just ignored her. He shouldn't let it phase him. She wasn't his anymore.

Kagome was hurting. She had to go to the restroom. She took her engagement ring off and slammed it in front of InuYasha.

* * *

I wrote it pretty quickly so I apologize for errors. Please R&r I urge you it will give me more reason to write. Just so you know I don't go back to work until Next Thursday I'm on my paid vacation. So besides going out doing fun things. I will be able to write more,but you gotta tell me what you think first. :) I know it is pretty sad I promise you will love this story. It still has at least 3-4 more chapters to go.. Maybe even more.


	15. Chapter 15

InuYasha replayed every moment he ever had with Kagome in his head. He missed her. Here he was laying in Miroku and Sango's spare room. While Kagome was in comfort doing God knows what with Kouga.

* * *

He just growled to himself. He felt so empty. He missed her. If only he wasn't so jealous. If only he could just choke Kouga to death.

Kouga snickered to himself. He heard the news about InuYasha leaving. Kagome called him crying. He told her she could do better than that filthy mutt anyway.

Naraku quickly brought Kouga out of his thoughts.

"Kouga, you know you've waited to long. It's been two years. Why haven't you done anything? Are you going soft?"

Kouga quickly got out of his chair and pushed the table towards Naraku.

"Fuck no. I'm just waiting for the right time. I've got her trust back now. Since InuYasha is out of the picture I'm going to slowly make my move. I will win her heart then tear it to shred's as I kill her and take Masahiro."

Naraku smiled.

"Good. I don't want you to go soft."

* * *

"Shit I won't."

Kagome did have to admit it felt very lonely in the big house without InuYasha. She couldn't stop crying. She kissed Masahiro good night and tucked him in.

"Where's daddy?"

Kagome looked at Masahiro sadly. "He's gone away for a while."

When Masahiro asked about daddy he wasn't asking about Kouga. He was asking about InuYasha. The two were inseparable.

She walked into her room and laid her head on the pillow. She cried into her pillow. She cried and cried some more. She cried so much she felt nauseous. She ran into the bathroom and threw up.

She went into the bedroom and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. So, she called InuYasha. All she got was the voice mail.

"Hey, InuYasha. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

With that she hung up.

Morning came quickly.

Kagome woke up. She had only slept for 2 hours. She stayed up all night praying to the porcelain God. She cried way to much for her own good. She slowly got dressed for work.

Masahiro ran into the room.

"Mommy someone's at the door."

Kagome opened the door only to find it was Kouga. Deep down she wanted it to be InuYasha. He hadn't returned her call last night and she was devastated.

"Hey Kouga."

"Hey Kagome. I figured I'd come over and cheer you up." He pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handed them to Kagome.

"Thank you Kouga."

"Kagome,why don't you give me a try again? It can be just me,you,and Masahiro."

Kagome ran to the bathroom and threw up. She didn't even have time to answer. Did she throw up because of Kouga asking her? Or did she throw up from her crying? She didn't really know. After she was done. She brushed her teeth and ran back into the living room.

"Sorry about that. I'm not feeling to well."

"It's alright. So are you going to get with me. Or are you just going to dwell over the mutt?"

"Kouga I don't really know. I will call you later. I really need to get ready for work."

"You don't feel good though."

"I'm still going to work."

* * *

She pushed Kouga out the door and got Masahiro ready.

She showed up to work a little late.

"You're late Kagome."

Was all InuYasha said to her.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling to well."

The day felt so long. She hated how he was hardly talking to her. She got up from her desk and went to the restroom. She threw up again. She was hating this. Note to self do not cry all night. Or stay away from people who are sick.

She walked back in. InuYasha was no where in sight. She looked around for him. She wanted to apologize for throwing up everywhere. She looked around. Finally she spotted his white ears sticking up. She walked in without even knocking. The sight before her was enough to make her vomit everywhere again. Her heart sunk. She felt extremely sick. She felt more tears stinging her eyes. There he was with Kikyo in his lap. They were kissing.

InuYasha quickly spotted her. 'Fuck.'

He threw Kikyo off his lap and chased Kagome.

"Kagome it's not what you think!"

Kagome turned around. Tears pouring out of her eyes. She slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"Then what the fuck was it InuYasha?! Were you just checking her pulse with your lips?!"

"Kagome please let me explain."

"You don't have to explain anything. I get it I'm nothing to you!"

After yelling she doubled over holding her stomach. Just when she did 't want to. She threw up all over InuYasha.

"What the fuck Kagome?!"

"I'm sick! I'm going home. I'm fucking sick! Not just physically I'm fucking sick of you too!"

InuYasha watched her walk away. His ears fell. She wouldn't believe him if he told her Kikyo just came in there and attacked him. He sighed and told everyone he was going home to change.''

* * *

Kagome called Rin to ask her if she could watch Masahiro a little longer. She agreed.

* * *

Kagome cried into her pillow. She didn't think crying was this normal at all. She took some anti nausea medicine which wasn't doing anything at all. She figured she would need to see a doctor. They could fix the problem. She called and scheduled an appointment.

InuYasha threw Kikyo out of his office. He told her to get the fuck out of his life. He continued to try and call Kagome. She wouldn't answer. He wanted to make sure she was alright. He was worried about her. He decided he'd do the brave thing and go visit her.

* * *

Kouga called Kagome and wanted to come over. Kagome accepted. She still felt like shit. She heard knocking and answered. Kouga walked in. Kagome laid back down. She didn't feel like standing. She got lightheaded every moment she was on her feet.

Kouga sat by her bed side and held her hand comforting her. Kagome smiled. At least he was a lot sweeter than he use to be.

* * *

InuYasha unlocked the door knob. He still had his key after all. He walked slowly to Kagome's room. Once he walked in there. The sight he seen made him have the intent to kill. There his worst nightmare was coming true. Kouga was holding Kagome's hand at her bed side.

He growled furiously at the sight. He walked in.

"What the fuck man?! Get out of my house!'"

"Kagome's mine now. I don't care if it's your house or not."

Kagome looked at InuYasha. He looked into her eyes. Amber and brown eyes met. She could see the hurt in his eyes and he too could see hers.

"Kouga." Kagome choked out.

"Yeah?"

"Can you let me talk with InuYasha alone please?"

* * *

Cliffhanger! I feel evil now buwahahahaha! During this chapter I was mad at myself. You should know why. Anyways R&R I will probably update tomorrow. Next chapter you found out the conversation between InuYasha and Kagome. What is wrong with Kagome. Is she sick or is something else wrong? :O find out next chapter. Thank you all so much for your reviews they mean a lot. If you are mad don't feel bad because I am too. Lol


	16. Chapter 16

Kouga made a fowl face and InuYasha. InuYasha just laughed in his face.

"You heard her wolf boy. She wants to talk to me alone,so go in the living room."

Kouga didn't say anything and just slammed his door on the way out.

InuYasha sat in the chair by the bed.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry. I'm just confused."

"Why are you confused Kagome?"

"Because you and Kouga are both nothing but big babies fighting for my attention."

"Kagome... I love you. Why can't you see that Kouga is nothing but a sick demented bastard? He just wants in your pants. He doesn't love you like I do. He never has and never will."

InuYasha slammed his fist into the wall.

Kagome got out of the bed and walked over to InuYasha. She hugged him.

"I'm sorry InuYasha. I know this is my fault. I'm sorry I just wanted him to be in Masahiro's life."

"It's okay. I'm sorry you caught Kikyo kissing me. I didn't mean anything by it."

He hugged her back and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Kagome. I also came here to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I know you aren't feeling well but I have to go on a short business trip for a couple of days with Sesshomaru. If you don't want me to I understand. I can stay here and take care of you if you need me to."

"I'll be fine. I'm feeling a little better. I haven't thrown up in a couple of hours. I understand you need to go on this business trip. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Just because you haven't thrown up in a couple of hours doesn't mean you won't again."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay. I will call you though to make sure everything's going okay."

Kagome smiled and kissed his lips gently.

"Alright. InuYasha I'm also sorry for throwing up on you and throwing my engagement ring at you. I don't know what had gotten into me. I must be pmsing. I've just felt confused and emotional lately. I know now though I want you and not Kouga. You're the one I miss when I'm alone."

"It's alright."

InuYasha took her left hand in his and put the engagement ring back on her ring finger.

"I kept it in my pocket hoping you'd forgive me and apologize."

Kagome laughed.

"I know I haven't been here long, but I should get going babe. Sesshomaru is probably waiting and he'll kill me if I don't hurry. Remember if you need anything call me. I love you."

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and wrapped her body his his warm embrace.

"I missed kissing you like that."

She laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.

"You are such a perv and I love you too. Now get going I'll be fine."

"Alright, lay down and take it easy. Sango is going to go pick up Masahiro and bring him over and she also said she'd come over and do things for you around the apartment."

"That was sweet of you."

"I try."

With that they kissed each other goodbye. Kagome laid back down and InuYasha left the bed room.

InuYasha smirked he seen Kouga sitting down on the couch and walked over to him. He lifted him up by the front of the shirt.

"If you what so ever lay one hand on Kagome I will you. She is mine. Got that? So fuck off."

"Whatever mutt face. Fuck you I tapped that ass before you."

"I don't give a shit if you did or not. I bet I've tapped it 3 times more than you have and besides what does that have to do with anything. You never loved her. You just want her because she's good in bed. Leave her alone if I hear you've been touching her I promise I will snap your neck in half. It's not a threat it's a fucking promise. So get your sorry ass out of here before I throw you out. Let her rest. The last person she needs to see is you."

InuYasha slammed him back down on the couch and opened the door. He gave an evil smile to Kouga and walked out.

"Come back mutt face let's settle this once and for all. I will beat your fucking face in!"

* * *

InuYasha just scoffed and shut the door.

* * *

Kouga ran out after him. It was too late that InuYasha was in the car already leaving. Kouga decided to leave. He'd be back though. He definitely would be back to take his son and to kill the bitch who rejected him. How did InuYasha have him figured out? How did he know that's all he wanted from Kagome. It was true he wanted to fuck her and then slash her throat open it sounded fun. Two fucking years was to long. He was ready she really pissed him off this time. He was ready to kill her. He'd go discuss matters with Naraku and his friends. They were all going to kill the bitch and bury her six feet under without anyone ever knowing.

Sango had to tell Kagome what happened two years ago. The reason for the urgency was because of InuYasha being out of town. She knew she had to tell her best friend. For her safety and for Masahiro's. Would Kagome believe her?

Sango looked back and seen her daughter Choko sleeping silently. She looked so much like her dad it was scary. She smiled as they pulled into Rin's driveway. Rin had became an at home preschool teacher. She had quite a few kid's in her class including Masahiro. Who ran out toward Sango.

"Aunt Sango look what a drew!"

Sango smiled and bent down to see his drawing.

"What do you have there?"

"It's mommy and daddy."

Sango laughed. It was Kagome and InuYasha in stick person form. It was a cute drawing she did have to admit. She ruffled his hair.

"We need to get going. Your mom isn't feeling well and we need to go take care of her."

"What's wrong with mommy?"

"She probably just has the flu."

"Oh.."

* * *

Kagome couldn't wait for Sango,Choko, and Masahiro to get here. She had some house chores that surely needed to be done. After InuYasha left she threw up again. She decided to drink some Gatorade and eat some saltine crackers. She relaxed and watched television.

Then she drifted off to sleep.

Sango,Choko, and Masahiro made their way inside. Masahiro ran into his mommy's bedroom only to find her asleep.

"Aunt Sango mommy is asleep."

Sango smiled.

"Let her sleep."

Sango turned on some cartoons. Masahiro sat on his bed watching television.

Sango cleaned dishes and did laundry.

She seen Kagome go to the restroom. Hoping she wasn't throwing up again.

Kagome walked out of the bedroom and smiled at her best friend.

"Hey Sango."

"Hey Kagome. I need to talk to you about something it's been bugging me for a while."

"Okay. Kagome smiled."

Sango pat the cushion next to her.

Kagome took a seat and looked at Sango.

"Kagome, please don't be mad at me. I have been keeping something from you for two years now. I just didn't want to worry you and I knew you were save being around InuYasha so much,but now that InuYasha is out of town for a couple of days I'm really worried."

Kagome didn't like where this conversation was going. She gritted her teeth.

"What is it Sango?"

"You remember someone killed Mr. and Mrs. Yamagata right?"

"Of course I'm not ever going to forget that."

"Before it happened I received a phone call from Kouga. He threatened to kill you and me and other people if I didn't tell him where Masahiro was staying. So, Kagome I think Kouga had to do with the killing. It is just obvious to me. I want you to stay away from him. Keep your doors locked and quit letting him see Masahiro. I don't want him to kill you. I'm scared too. He's a sick man. I really wish I would've told you sooner. You probably hate me now. Just understand I'm sorry."

Kagome didn't really know what to say. She felt her stomach twisting into knots. She felt so sick. She couldn't believe Kouga would do such a thing.

"It just doesn't seem like something he'd do. If he did though then he needs his nuts cut off. He needs to be put in front of a firing squad."

Kagome started crying into Sango's shoulder.

"Kagome stay away from him he's a sick person. Masahiro doesn't need him he has InuYasha and InuYasha will treat him way better than Kouga ever could."

"Okay Sango. I just can't believe you didn't tell me before hand. I wouldn't have even let him back into my life at all. If I would've known this. It's caused so much trouble between me and InuYasha. There were a few times Kouga had tried getting into my pants. InuYasha doesn't know that though. I didn't let him though. He did try hard,but I don't want to sleep with that scum ever again. I just thought him seeing Masahiro would be good for Masahiro,but I guess I was wrong."

* * *

"It's okay Kagome. I promise if something like this ever happens again. I will tell you."

Kagome had nightmares all night.

Sango had decided to stay the night over there and watch Masahiro while Kagome went to her doctor's appointment.

Kagome didn't have to work for a few days until InuYasha got back from his trip.

Kagome got dressed and grabbed her car keys.

She was ready to get a cure for whatever in the hell she had caught from someone. She felt like trash.

She walked into the doctor's office and filled out paper work. The doctor's office was nice and she liked how she was the only one in the waiting room. She filled out her paper work and handed it in.

She sat down and started to day dream about InuYasha. She couldn't wait for him to get back. She was going to enjoy having him in the bed with her. She missed his touch. She missed everything about him.

She finally snapped back from reality when the nurse called her name. She made her way to the back casually and sat down on the bed.

Her dorky doctor walked in and ran some tests on her. He told her it would be a little bit. He was also her gynecologist she missed her old one. This one didn't seem to know much about what he was doing.

She waited for an hour and finally he walked back in.

"Ms. Higurashi have you been taking your birth control properly?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because according to the urine and blood test you are pregnant."

Kagome sank down. She felt light headed.

"How?! I've been taking my birth control."

Her doctor looked puzzled too. The nurse walked in and whispered in the doctor's ear.

"Ms. Higurashi the nurse said the day you came in here to get your oral contraceptives She accidentally handed me some expired ones. I gave them to you because I was in a hurry and we tried to call,but you must have gave us a really old number."

Kagome put her hands on her head.

"I can't believe this."

She stood up and slapped her doctor.

"How could you do this?! You are stupid! I knew it!"

"Calm down Ms. Higurashi. I understand you are very emotional right now,but you don't have to slap me."

"It's not about me being emotional. It's about you being a baka!"

The doctor put his hands up in defeat.

"I can give you a big discount on an abortion. Do you want to set up an appointment for one?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to murder my baby just because of your mistake. I would never do that. So how about giving me a discount on coming to visit for check ups on the baby?"

"Deal. Just please don't sue me for malpractice or something."

"It's a deal."

"Alright,we will get you in here next week so we can look at the baby on ultrasound and see how everything's going."

Kagome smiled.

"Okay."

Kagome felt happy,but she felt really nervous. How was she going to tell InuYasha. She needed to call him. She needed him to know he was going to be a biological dad. She needed to let him know. She knew he wouldn't be like Kouga,but deep down she still worried. She did know she hoped this one was a girl. She didn't know what she'd do with a household full of men.

* * *

Oops cliffhanger. Sorry. Lol R&R I will try to update again tomorrow or Wednesday. I loved writing this chapter. It's so cute! Drama will really start to unfold soon. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you all like it. Yep and most of you guessed right. I guess her throwing up was a given? lol


	17. Chapter 17

InuYasha sweated profusely. Sesshomaru decided he wanted to play basketball and InuYasha decided he'd go against his brother just to prove he was good. They were both shirtless and they both had countless women walking by swooning over the sight. Neither one of them paid any mind though.

InuYasha chugged a bottle of water. He dribbled past Sesshomaru scored a point. Sesshomaru was getting angry. His brother was winning the game. After a couple of more hours the brothers were both dripping sweat. They decided to call it quits.

InuYasha walked into the hotel room and wiped himself off with a towel. He noticed he had missed a call on his cell phone. It was Kagome and she didn't leave a voice mail. It figures he wanted to find out what was going on with her and when he goes outside to burn time he misses her call.

He sat down on the bed and called Kagome.

Kagome walked in from her doctor's appointment still in a daze. Sango who was sitting at the table eating a yogurt looked over at her best friend and noticed the dazed expression on her face.

"How did everything go Kags?"

Kagome let out a small laugh.

"You might want to stop eating your yogurt you might spit it everywhere."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sick...I'm pregnant."

Just as Kagome had presumed a mouthful of yogurt was seen flying pass her head.

Sango stood up and ran over to Kagome.

"Congratulations! Have you told InuYasha?"

"I tried to call him,but he didn't answer."

"I'm sure he'll call back."

Kagome walked into the bedroom and laid down. She couldn't wait until InuYasha got back.

Just as she was lost in thought. Masahiro walked in.

"Hey, mommy do you have the flu?"

Kagome smiled at her son and ruffled his hair.

"NO, mommy is going to be visited by the stork. You are going to be a big brother."

"Oh boy!" Masahiro jumped up and down.

"When is the stork coming mommy?"

"Mommy doesn't know yet. The doctor is going to tell me. Don't tell daddy though let mommy tell him." She said kissing his cheek.

"Okay mommy. I won't tell daddy I promise."

Kagome was reading a book to Masahiro when her phone rang. It was InuYasha. Kagome felt her stomach twist into knots. She was so nervous.

"Hey."

"Hey babe. Is everything alright? What did the doctor say?"

"He said...he said..I uh I'm prrre...puking....I'm puking."

Kagome slapped her forehead. That didn't come out as planned. This was definitely going to be harder than planned.

"I know you have been babe or do you mean you were in the middle of it when I called?"

InuYasha had drank a few beers. Kagome was acting kind of strange.

"Oh! Um..well I was just telling you he said I'm puking!."

"Well no shit Sherlock. Did he tell you anything worth knowing besides what you already know?"

"I am err uh preg...I have the preg flu!"

InuYasha put his hand on his head and scratched it.

"Never heard of that before."

"It's a new flu type."

"I hope I don't catch it."

Kagome was so glad that InuYasha could be so ditzy sometimes.

"I'm glad it's nothing serious you had me worried."

Kagome stomped her foot. Damnit why couldn't she tell him?!"

"Yeah I am too."

"So babe. I really miss you and I wish you were here with me right now. Oh the things I'd do to you."

Kagome blushed.

"You are such a perv."

"You are too come on babe talk dirty to me. Sesshomaru went to get dinner and I decided to stay here. I'm alone and I'm horny as fuck. Come on babe talk to me dirty."

InuYasha was hard. He hadn't had Kagome in what seemed like forever. He couldn't help stroking himself while listening to her voice.

"InuYasha I can't. I'm sorry Masahiro's in the room."

'Damnit.' He thought to himself.

"Alright,well you are going to be in trouble when I get home. I think first thing I'll do is kiss you then throw you on the bed."

Kagome giggled.

"Like I said before I miss you. I can't wait to be done with this weird crappy trip. I've been dealing with assholes all day and sweating to death because Sesshomaru wanted to shoot some hoops."

"I miss you too. I am so excited about you coming home."

Masahiro knew who Kagome was talking to. He reached up his hand.

"Mommy let me talk to daddy! I miss him."

Kagome smiled.

"Masahiro wants to talk to you."

"Keh,alright put him on the phone."

"Hey daddy!"

"Hey sport what have you been up to?"

"Mommy's been reading to me and I drew a picture of us at aunt Rin's. You'll like it!"

InuYasha smiled.

"That sounds like fun."

"I miss you daddy."

"I miss you too buddy."

Masahiro handed the phone back to Kagome.

"Babe I need to get off here Sesshomaru's here. I will be home tomorrow. I'm pretty sure anyways. I just have one thing to do in the morning and we'll head out. I love you and get plenty of rest hope you feel better soon. Tell Sango and Miroku I said hi."

"I love you too and I will. I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yep. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

"Alright, bye babe."

"Bye."

Kagome sighed and leaned up against the wall. She just failed miserably. She had to tell him. She knew she had to. She figured she'd just save it for when he's home tomorrow. It would probably be easier.

She walked into the kitchen. Sango stood up.

"Did you tell him?"

"How did you know I was on the phone with him?"

"It was a given."

"No, I couldn't. I wimped out."

"Kagome you have to tell him. I know InuYasha he isn't going to leave you. I know he will be happy. He loves you. Please do the right thing tell him. Don't just drag it out."

"I will tell him tomorrow. I've already decided and if I don't. Sango I want you to choke me."

Sango laughed.

Kouga sighed as he snorted some cocaine. It was on now.

"Kouga."

Naraku sat down next to him.

"Yeah,what do you want?"

"Since we know where Kagome lives and we now know InuYasha is out of town. We should finish this tomorrow. All of us will be there to help you. We'll bring a lot of knives,guns,and a shovel to bury her.:

"Sounds like a great plan to me."

"Kagome I better get home. Miroku is probably waiting for me."

"Okay."

"Remember,ignore all of Kouga's calls and do not open the door if it's him. If he does show up call the cops immediately."

"Okay."

Kagome hugged Sango and wished her farewell.

Woo. I didn't think I would post this today I got a temporary crown put on my tooth this morning and my poor mouth has just been killing me. Thank goodness for Advil I guess? Lol Anyway R&R Thank you all so much for your reviews. I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night having to use the restroom. 'Oh the wonders of being pregnant.' She thought to herself.

* * *

Laying back down she wrapped herself up tightly in the blankets,oh how she missed the warmth that is normally beside her. She was so happy he was coming home tomorrow. Snuggling into the blankets she fell asleep.

The sun light scattered across her sleeping form causing her to stir. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got into her clothes for the day and went to check on Masahiro.

She smiled at the sight he was just sleeping soundly in his bed. She decided to let him rest a little longer.

She decided to make some toast. She was in the middle of reading the newspaper when the toaster startled her.

'I'm so jumpy.'

She put her plate of toast on the table and ate it. She hated how lonely she felt. She missed InuYasha so much. She finished her toast and got up. She began to feel queasy. This morning sickness was becoming quite the nuisance for her. Emptying what little bit she had in her,sighing she flushed.

Then she heard a voice.

"Mommy are you okay?"

Kagome smiled at her son.

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Mommy will you read me a story?"

"In a little bit."

* * *

Kagome was reading Masahiro a story when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"I hope it's daddy mommy!"

Kagome hoped it was InuYasha,but why would he knock? Maybe he was just being a prankster like he usually is.

She got up and looked out the peep hole only to find her worst nightmare had come true. It was Kouga with two other guys. One of them appeared to be Naraku. What the hell could he want though.

Kagome didn't answer the door.

"Listen sweetie we are going to go in your room and not make a sound. We are going to hide in your closet okay?"

"Why mommy what's wrong?"

"Just come with me. It will be okay."

Kagome held Masahiro in her lap while sitting in the closet. She kept a eye through a small crack in the closet door. Keeping her fingers crossed that everything would be okay.

* * *

Kouga continued to bang as hard as he could on the door. "Kagome let me in dammit I know you're in there!"

Kagome didn't respond,so Kouga decided it was time to go through desperate measures to kick the door down.

"Kagome if you don't open the door,I'm going to kick it in!"

Once again Kagome didn't answer. She heard every word coming out of the asshole's mouth,but she still decided not to answer. Instead she held Masahiro close. She wishes she wouldn't of left her cell phone on the dresser.

Kagome continued holding her son close fearing the worse and just as she was the asshole kicked down the door.

"Kagome! Come out now!"

The three men started to look through all her stuff.

Kouga made it to the bedroom. Kagome knew she was now screwed.

Kouga stepped up the closet and Kagome took a deep breath and feared for the worst. Kouga opened the closet door and yanked her up by her shirt.

"There you are. Why in the hell are you hiding? Huh?"

Kagome looked him straight in the eye.

"Because I know what you want. You want to take Masahiro away. I know what you did to the Yamagata's."

Kouga gave her an evil smirk still holding her upby the shirt.

"Damn straight. I told that bitch Sango if she told you I was going to kill you,so I guess I'm just going to have to what I had promised."

Naraku grabbed Masahiro.

"What do you want me to do with the brat?"

"Just hold onto him and let him watch his mommy die by his dad's hands."

Masahiro started crying.

"Put my mommy down you jerk."

Masahiro bit Naraku's hand.

"Let me go!"

"You damn brat! Quit biting me or I'm going to throw you!"

Kagome started crying.

"Masahiro just listen to them okay? I love you."

Kouga pulled the knife out of his pocket and just as he was about to run it through her,Kagome's cell phone started to ring and vibrate.

She knew it was InuYasha telling her he was getting close.

'Thank goodness.' She thought to herself.

"Who the hell is that calling?!"

Bankotsu walked over to her cell phone to see.

"It's InuYasha. It seems he also sent her a text saying he was almost here."

"Fuck!"

* * *

InuYasha was worried. Kagome wasn't answering. He knew something was wrong,hell he had called 5 fucking times and she wasn't picking up.

He called Sango.

"Hey Sango,it's InuYasha I'm worried. Please go see if Kagome is okay. I am 10 minutes away,but you are closer. She isn't answering and I've called her 5 times."

"Okay I will."

Sango knew something was wrong. She feared the worst.

* * *

She got into her go and made sure to hit the gas petal as hard as she possibly could.

Kouga dropped Kagome.

He laughed hysterically. He was ready to get his dirty deed over with. Just as he was sharpening his knife and getting his gun loaded Kagome hit him in the back of the head with a lamp.

"Dammit! I told you guys to keep a closer eye on her!"

Kouga got up his head dripping picked up Kagome again and decided to throw her across the living room.

"Stupid bitch did you really think you could kill me?"

Kagome went air borne and hit her head hard on the edge of the desk.

* * *

She was still conscious,she felt so weak she couldn't move. She just watched as the guys held her son and got ready for her demise. She hoped someone would come soon.

Inuyasha pulled into the driveway and got out as quick as possible. Him and Sango had pulled up at the same time. It probably because InuYasha's car was really hauling ass.

"Come on Sango. That's Kouga's fucking car!"

They both ran inside and seen the criminals loading a gun and holding a knife. They also seen the shovel and knew they were going to kill Kagome. They also seen Naraku holding Masahiro.

"Sango find Kagome and take her out of here."

Kagome laid there and could barely speak she seen InuYasha walk in and knew she was safe.

"Oh,hey there InuYasha and Sango so nice of you to join us."

Sango walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome are you okay."

Kagome choked out a light sob. "Yes I am."

Sango picked up her friend and went outside.

InuYasha walked over to Kouga and punched him in the face.

"I told you to keep your fucking hands off of her."

"Like I was going to listen to you mutt."

Kouga looked over at Naraku.

"Hey Naraku take the kid to the car and take care of Sango and Kagome."

"Alright."

InuYasha got in front of Naraku.

"You aren't going anywhere. Let him go."

"What if I don't?"

"I will force him out of your arms then fucking kill you."

Naraku put the kid down and Masahiro ran outside.

Naraku laughed. "Now where were we. Oh,yeah you were going to kill me?"

Naraku and InuYasha started punching each others face in. Both of them had bloody knuckles. InuYasha finally gained the upper hand and knocked him unconscious.

"Keh,alright one down two more to go."

Kouga laughed.

"Bankotsu it's your turn to try and put this mutt out of his misery. I want the last half of his life."

InuYasha thought Kouga was the only one with a weapon when in fact Bankotsu was known to fight dirty as well.

Bankotsu smirked and went head on towards InuYasha. They both punched each other several times. InuYasha had blood running all down his face. Bankotsu decided it was time to play dirty and pulled out a knife. He stabbed InuYasha in the stomach.

InuYasha bent forward holding his deep wound. The knife was still inside of him. He kept it there and found what little strength he had. He picked up Bankotsu and held him against the door,pulling the knife out of his stomach he shoved it into Bankotsu. He fell unconscious to the floor.

"Not half bad mutt face. I thought you'd be dead by now. Considering all the blood you're losing on the carpet right now."

"I'm not going to die until I kill you for trying to kill the only woman who has ever gave me a reason to live. I love her and you tried to kill her. I'm not going to let you get off easy. She's my future wife and you tried to take her away! I'm going to fucking kill you for it!"

InuYasha laughed as blood dripped down all sides of his body."

"Come on Kouga lets finish this now!"

"Sounds good. Which do you prefer to die by? Gun or knife?"

"Now Kouga you got to play fair,so at least let me go get this knife out of Bankotsu and use it on you."

"Okay."

* * *

Inuyasha got the knife and charged towards Kouga shoving in through his stomach. In return Kouga took two knives and stuck both of them in each side of InuYasha's chest. He then took out the gun and shot him twice. Somehow InuYasha was still standing with what little strength he had left. He ran at Kouga again and shoved the knife through his heart so forcefully it was sticking out of his back side. Kouga had blood coming out of his mouth. He choked on the blood and fell to the floor slowly dying. InuYasha who was still barely standing collapsed to the floor and hoped he wouldn't die. He wasn't penetrated as bad as the other guys and he had survived being stabbed and shot numerous times. He tried to hang on,but all the light shining in the living room turned to dark. He closed his eyes and went unconscious.

Kagome was laying on Sango's shoulder. Sango had called 911 and finally they pulled up. The police and the paramedics barged in the home.

Kagome was so worried. Her worries got even worse when she seen InuYasha on the stretcher.

She got up quickly and ran over.

"Oh my God no! InuYasha!"

She broke down in tears. Sango quickly got up to comfort her friend. Kagome was crying hysterically. She continued crying so hard and screaming out his name. Sango wanted to cry with her best friend. Just as Sango was comforting her. She didn't feel anymore crying and realized Kagome had gone limp.

The paramedics had their hands full four guys and one girl who had just now went unconscious.

Sango knew it was probably from her head hitting the edge of the desk. She hoped all of her friends would be alright. She took Masahiro with her and decided they would pay a visit later to the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital. Doctor's were working around the clock to try and save InuYasha's life. They had removed two bullets and two knives. He would be lucky to survive this. After a few hours his heart beat was regular so they moved him into a recovery room.

They also put Kagome in a recovery room. They hooked her up to a fetal monitor to keep an eye on the baby's heart beat. Everything seemed to be fine. She was just knocked out due to being stressed and hitting her head so hard.

* * *

InuYasha opened his eyes and looked around the room,but the one person he wanted to see wasn't there. It made him worried he wanted to make sure she was okay. He sat up quickly and felt his wounds urging him to lay back down. He ignored them though. He needed to make sure Kagome was okay. He didn't care about his wounds. He would rather re open his wounds then lose her.

He unhooked himself from all the machines,which started making annoying sounds. Just as he walked out the door the nurse ran up to him.

"Mr. Takahashi please lay back down."

"No! I have got to go see if she's okay. Please just let me see her once."

The nurse decided to let him see her and led him to the room.

He seen Kagome's doctor taking vitals and walked in.

"Hey there Mr. Takahashi. Kagome will be fine she just needs to rest. The baby is fine. It's heart is beating great."

"Baby? Did Masahiro get hurt too?"

The doctor laughed.

"No,I'm guessing she didn't tell you did she? Ms. Higurashi is pregnant."

InuYasha's heart melted at the word. He felt his stomach twisting in knots. Why didn't Kagome tell him that's what was wrong with her? He really wouldn't of left for that damn trip then.

"How long has she known?"

"A couple of days. Not long at all. We had wanted her in next week,but since all this happened we will just wait when she wakes up to ask her some questions and find out her due date. Judging that we can hear the baby's heart beat,she is probably around 7 weeks pregnant."

InuYasha walked into the room. He wanted to cry so bad,but he was going to try to keep himself form doing that. He didn't want to show just how soft he really was. He sat down by her bed and put his hand in hers. It was hard to be mad at her for not telling him. He was more worried about her and the baby pulling through this. He knew the doctor said they were both fine,but sometimes shit happened and he now feared for two lives instead of one.

He looked over and seen the baby's heart beat,it brought a smile to his face. He kind of laughed to himself about the few times he said he wasn't ready for a child and here he was hoping his unborn child would be fine. He continued holding Kagome's hand,bending forward he kissed it.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. There will be another one don't worry! Until next time R&R


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome kept having nightmares of Kouga. Everything was dark. InuYasha was not even in sight. She hated it. She didn't know if she had died or if it was just a dream,either way she was ready to wake up. She got sick of watching herself cry and scream. She wanted to see InuYasha,so she could know he was alright. The paramedics didn't know if he was going to make it. She was so worried. It was her fault too. Every damn bit of it was her fault for even letting Kouga back into her life.

The place where she was showed her scenes she never wanted to see again. Everything that happened to Kouga made her sick. She wanted to get out of this coma state. Never again did she want to see his pathetic face. The only face she wanted to see was that of the man she loved..Inuyasha.

In the real world Kagome was squirming uncontrollably. InuYasha never let his eyes off of her. He watched her face break droplets of sweat. He watched tears fall from her eyes. It made him feel helpless he wished he knew what was hurting her so much. He continued gripping her hand.

In the process he also watched the heart monitors. His worst fear would be for them to show flat lines. The current state Kagome was in made his stomach ache and her moving around like this didn't help any. He watched her heart beat rise and fall. The babies still remained the same.

His stomach was growling. He hadn't ate all day all this man wanted to do was stay by the woman he loved. Forget about himself. Laying his head on hers he could hear her whispering words. As he gently placed his lips on hers the gentle lips he was pressed against started to quiver.

* * *

Kagome was having a battle in her dream world. Flash backs of her past life,everything from her prostitution to so many encounters with evil men. She couldn't move all she could see were guys laying there hands upon her. She screamed as loud as she could.

Leaning over,InuYasha whispered in her ear. "Kagome please wake up. You're scaring the fuck out of me."

Kagome could hear a voice that sounded so familiar. It was InuYasha's. She tried to talk back,but her attempt was futile. Everything that she wanted to escape her lips were mute. In her dream the evil men had finally strangled her and she fell unconscious on the floor.

InuYasha noticed after he had whispered in her ear she had gotten quiet and in a way that was quite the relief he had needed.

Kagome woke up again in her dream world she stood there and could not move. This time the scenes she was watching were filled with love. It brought a sense of nostalgia upon her. Her heart pounded. Scenes of her and InuYasha. Hot scenes were playing as well. She was watching flash backs of them making love. She wanted to be with him now. She needed him more than anything.

She continued to hear him telling her to wake up. So in the amidst of watching every scene she just let her eyes close and she then again fell backwards.

InuYasha was growing rather impatient. He bent down and started to place kisses across her collarbone. Hoping she would wake up. He breathed in her ear while whispering romantic and sexual things. Hell he even figured he'd nibble on her ear a little bit.

Kagome felt so hot. She has felt this way before. "mmm."

He could hear her moaning. He smiled he knew it was doing the trick. This was teasing the hell out of him,but he needed to hear her voice. All the questions he had needed to be answered. He didn't want her to be scared of telling him anything. There was no reason to be.

Going to desperate measures he decided he'd start to lick her ear and neck.

She let out another moan of pleasure.

With his tongue he traced all of the scars from him biting her. She loved to be bitten during a hot round of sex. If she didn't wake up soon he was going to bite her. Maybe her eyes would pop open then. Grumbling to himself he finally decided it was time. He opened his mouth and bit down on her neck full force.

'Maybe this would get her really heated up.' He thought to himself

When he bit down her eyes flew open. Chuckling a little bent he quickly got back into his seat. He didn't want her to slap the hell out of him.

"Hey,there sleepy head." He said smugly.

Kagome jumped out of her bed and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alive."

InuYasha returned her hug.

"Kagome,you might want to set back down so you don't unhook yourself."

She sighed.

"You had me so fucking worried Kagome. Why didn't you tell me anything? Do you really not trust me that much?" He said looking sincere.

"You baka of course I trust you. I just didn't want you worrying to much about me that's all. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kouga."

"Keh,that's fine,but not exactly what I'm talking about. You forgot something a little more important than that."

Kagome lifted her eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Keh,and you call me the baka. You forgot to tell me that you're carrying my unborn child. You didn't tell me anything about it. I want to know why Kagome. You should have known I wasn't going to leave you like Kouga did.."

"I'm so sorry InuYasha. I wanted to tell you so bad,but for some reason it wouldn't come out right. I was going to tell you when you got up,but then dumb ass had to ruin those plans. Please forgive me. At first I'll admit I thought you would probably leave me like Kouga did. Sango told me you wouldn't. I was stupid for thinking you would. I am really sorry."

"It's alright,but I thought you were taking birth control. What did you do stop taking it in hopes you'd get that girl you've been wanting? You should have known better than not to take it. I mean as much as we fuck and all."

"As a matter of fact baka,I did not stop taking my birth control. My stupid doctor gave me a bunch of out of date pills. I know we fuck like two rabbits,but I can't stop the fact my birth control pills were expired."

He leaned in towards her and took her hand.

"It's okay babe. I want you to know I'm not mad,in fact I'm pretty fucking happy. It's about damn time I become a biological father as much as I take care of Masahiro."

Kagome laughed.

"I'm happy too,I do still want a girl though." She said smiling.

"Keh,what if it's another boy?"

Kagome sighed.

"I guess I can just be surrounded by testosterone until we have a girl."

InuYasha laughed and kissed her.

Kagome slipped her tongue into his mouth.

"You bit me earlier didn't you?"

He smiled.

"I did,I want you so bad right now." He continued kissing her passionately.

She peaked over and seen her heart sky rocketing. Too bad they were in a hospital.

She laid back down and tried to get comfortable. InuYasha held her hand. They both smiled at each other.

Kagome looked over at the fetal monitor and smiled as she watched their baby's heart beat.

For once in her life Kagome was happy. She had her first born son back,a man that loved her,and she was going to be a mother a second time. This time was different though she wasn't going to let it go and it actually had a father that gave a damn.

What more could she ask for?

' A girl.' She whispered to herself.

Not that she would mind another boy. If the second one was a boy she'd just keep InuYasha busy until they had a girl.

* * *

Thank you to all of my loyal readers and new ones as well. Sorry I didn't update last week my life has been weird and sad lately. I feel a little better now. Except for the fact my mouth is sore from the darn shot at the dentist's office. I hate those shots so much! I thought this chapter was cute as hell. Lol. Kagome desperately wants a girl huh?

This isn't the last chapter. :) There will be a few more. Until next time R&R it's much appreciated.


	20. AN:

Hey,everyone I know it's been a while since I updated. Please bare with me. I will keep writing this story I haven't quit I promise. I recently just got a different job I now work over nights and 3 ½ days instead of 5,however 3 of those days are 12 hour shifts so it can be quite tiring. I worked a full week this week and it was very tiring my body is not use to it at all. I would've updated on my days off,but I was very tired and mainly wanting to sleep. I also had two appointments that took up some time. I had to get some of my tattoo colored in and also had a dentist appointment yesterday. I am currently writing the next chapter it will be up soon. I would say it should be up on Sunday could be sooner. So keep an eye out. Again I apologize. :)


	21. Chapter 20

Dammit! InuYasha said as he slammed his fist down on his desk. Kagome looked up at him confused. She was doing some paper work as usual and she hears her fiance getting furious. Which is kind of scary when you are in your own little world.

He growled at a piece of paper. Kagome seriously wondered what the hell was so terrible about the piece of paper sitting in front of him. She lifted her eyebrow and proceeded to ask her future husband what his problem was.

"What are you so mad about?"

"Keh, I'm just stressed that's all. This case is really getting on my damn nerves. This guy is nothing but a sick drug addict trying to take custody of five children. It upsets me to see parents like this."

"Yeah,it does me too."

Ever since the attack which happened seven months ago. InuYasha barely left Kagome's side to do anything. It wasn't just because she was a whopping eight months pregnant. Okay,maybe that had something to do with it. He just didn't want some thugs jumping her again while he was gone. He knew Kouga still had some faithful thug followers out there somewhere. Still wanting Masahiro.

Kagome just continued her paper work. Then she needed a break. Her back was killing her and the baby had been keeping her up all night with all it's movements. It sure had the energy of it's father. The doctor offered to tell them the sex of the baby,however Kagome wanted it to be a surprise.

"I'll be right back Kagome. I need a cup of coffee or something. Do you need anything?" He said smiling at his future wife.

"I'll take some water." She said smiling sweetly.

"Alright, your wish is my command."

"Well isn't that lovely?" He said kicking the water machine. It took his change.

The bottle of water finally fell and a sense of relief fell over the hanyou.

"I swear they rig those damn things."

Kagome put her hand over her stomach. She had been having minor pains in it all day. She really didn't want to go into labor just yet. The baby would still be premature. Eight more weeks to go and she'd be bringing another life into this world.

She had been so happy lately. In fact she was the happiest she had ever been in her life. InuYasha despite his occasional temper tantrums and moments of picking on her was one of the best men in the world. He treated her so wonderful. Sometimes she wondered maybe if Kouga had knocked into a deep coma and it was all just a dream.

Hell,he stood by her side no matter what. No matter how many times she kicks him when her pregnant hormones go out of control. He still loves her.

Everything Kagome Higurashi needed it was in her life.

Snapping out of all of her thoughts. The pains she had have been having kept getting stronger and stronger. She knew this feeling. It felt like she was in labor. Why now? Her baby wasn't completely grown yet.

InuYasha heard Kagome making sounds in his wife. Once he heard her. It didn't take long for him to reach the office.

"Babe,are you okay?"

He seen her holding her stomach,bent over.

* * *

"NO! Take me to the hospital now."

He had cut off at least 50 cars and was surprised he didn't get a ticket for going way over the speed limit. None the less he was at the hospital. He ran to get Kagome a wheel chair and sat her in it.

Wheeling her inside. He filled out all those damn admission papers.

She continued whining. Once she got into the room and laid down in the bed. She felt better.

The nurse hooked her up to machines to see if she was truly ready to deliver the baby or if it was just a false alarm.

InuYasha sat by her bed side holding her hand.

"You fool if only you knew how to keep your dick in your pants this wouldn't be happening."

InuYasha just smirked.

* * *

"Yeah,well if you didn't tease me so much I'd keep it in my pants."

**I'm evil I left you with a cliffhanger after not updating in forever! I'm so sorry guys/gals. My life has caused me to have a brain fart. Finally I think my brain has released it's gas and can think again! I don't know when I'll update again.**

**Can't make any promises,but it'll be soon**


	22. Chapter 21

**It's been a while I apologize. I've been very busy,sleepy,etc. Fine,I'll just admit I had writers block.**

**I apologize for errors and such I don't have a beta reader. **

**Two more chapters to go!**

**This time I will try to update every week.**

Laying in the bed Kagome was very uncomfortable. The doctor's had just informed her that she was in labor,however they were going to give her a shot to stop the baby from being born prematurely. Words couldn't describe how relieved she was knowing that the shot could prevent her baby from having to be kept in an incubator.

InuYasha had fallen asleep. He was beyond exhausted. Worrying about Kagome and the baby had indeed taken it's toll. Once he heard the doctor say he could possibly stop the labor he was out like a light.

The injection didn't hurt to bad. They told her she had to wait a little while to make sure it would work. She kept her fingers crossed it would. She dozed off after the labor pains had subsided. Her dreams were haunted by the faces of scary thugs from Kouga's group. All of them were attacking her trying to kill her.

She instantly sat up in the bed sweating. Turning to look around her eyes met with amber.

"Are you okay? You sure were screaming a lot."

"I'm fine just a bad nightmare that's all."

"How are you feeling?" He asked putting his hand through her hair.

"I'm fine. I think the labor pains have stopped."

Finally they had made it home. Kagome had been put on bed rest. The doctor's did not want to risk her going into premature labor again.

InuYasha was definitely being over protective. It somewhat annoyed her. He was constantly at her side when he wasn't at work. He always helped her around the house. He had Sango help her while he was at work.

InuYasha was having a bad day at work. He couldn't think all he could do was worry about Kagome. He called her at all of his breaks. He was going insane but he needed the money. He couldn't go on maternity leave just yet.

There had been some big wigs in today which pissed him off. They yelled at him for stupid shit. Just because he spilled a cup of coffee on one of his clients. On fucking accident. He was ready to snap.

He didn't know what had gotten into him. He didn't know if it was sympathy pains whatever the fuck it was. He was going over the edge. He just felt like joking any damn person standing in his way.

To make matters even worse. While he was sitting in the break room after he got off the phone with Kagome. He watched the news. Seen a bunch of bull shit about Kouga's gang. It said his gang members who were still out there had been going on vicious killing sprees.

"Great!"

Just something to worry him even more. Growling he threw his coffee cup violently in the trash can. Everyone gave him a weird look. Sesshomaru even knew better than to cross paths with him.

Kagome sighed as she drank her cup of water. This was getting to be to much. Even Sango was babying her.

Masahiro was playing with his toys.

"Mommy,look at this truck. It's not a very pretty color."

Kagome laughed at her son's statement.

InuYasha unlocked the door and walked in. He noticed Sango putting food in front of Masahiro.

"Hey,Inuyasha. I'm guessing I can be on my way now?"

"Yeah. How's Kagome?"

"She's been doing good. Just a little stubborn and cocky. She said she's getting tired of being babied."

"Keh,well isn't that just to bad?"

"You go ahead and go if you want. I can take care of things from here."

Sango smiled.

"Okay,if you need anything just call me!"

With those words she walked out the door.

He made his way into the bedroom and seen his soon to be wife sleeping soundly. He walked over to the bed and laid down beside her. Wrapping his arms around her frame. She moved a little bit.

He gently nuzzled her neck.

She rolled over and met his eyes. Giving him a small smile. She placed a small kiss on his lips.

He of course pulled her in for another kiss. He started making out with her. Kagome moaned his name.

Then she pushed him away. "You are so naughty. You know we can't do that. No strenuous activities."

She lectured him,tapping his chest with her finger.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

He growled. "I know. I was just trying to get rid of some of my frustration."

Kagome laughed.

**That's it for now. This chapter wasn't that long I know. The next one will probably be way longer! Hope you guys enjoyed what little I typed.**

**Reviews are always welcomed. They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**So much for updating every week. I'm sorry. I just get lazy. Here we go anyway let the fun begin. I've just been busy. My daughter started Pre-K. Let the tears fall. She's growing so fast!**

Bed rest wasn't as bad as Kagome thought it would be. She was now 35 weeks pregnant. She finally got to go on with her life around the house. InuYasha wouldn't let her go back to work though. Which mad her angry. He was overprotective sometimes she wanted to just strangle him!

Masahiro was in his room playing with his cars. Kagome always thought it was so cute when he'd make his cars talk.

Sango had been helping Kagome around the house.' InuYasha's orders.' Kagome scoffed at the thought.

Kagome decided to go in the living room and flip on the TV. She was enjoying her evening soap opera. Sango was in the kitchen folding laundry. When she heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it was. Both Miroku and InuYasha were at work.

She opened the door and a tall male with red eyes glared at her as he grabbed her by the throat.

"Where is Kagome Higurashi? I have orders to murder her and take the kid."

Sango gripped his hand.

"Like hell I'll tell you where she's at. You dumb ass."

The man threw her.

"Fuck you then wench. You are of no use."

Kagome got up to see what the Commotion was. Masahiro came out of his room and clenched on to Kagome's pant leg.

She took a peak into the kitchen and seen a scary looking demon. Kagome took a deep breath. "No!"

She seen Sango laying on the floor.

"Kagome! Where are you?" The evil demon called out.

She honestly didn't know what to do. InuYasha had like 5 minutes left til he got off work,but a lot can happen in 5 minutes.

All she heard were foot steps as she held onto her son. She could hear his boots hitting the floor. Her heart was racing.

"The demon turned the corner and seen her. He gave her an evil grin as he grabbed her by the throat."

Sango got her cell phone out of her pocket and sent InuYasha a quick text. "Come home fast. Kagome is in trouble."

InuYasha got her text and raced to his car without saying a word to anyone. He damn well knew it was one of Kouga's thugs out to get her.

"I'm gonna cut your throat nice and slowly. I'll even let the kid watch as his mother falls to her death."

Masahiro was scared. Just when he couldn't handle it anymore he jumped and bit the big demons leg full force.

"You fucking brat!"

He threw Kagome down.

He growled as his red eyes glowed. He was ready to kill the child now. Come here you little brat. Let me give you a piece of my mind.

Masahiro ran. Kagome ran and jumped on the demons back. She knew damn well she probably shouldn't do it in her condition,however she needed to protect her son.

"Leave him alone!"

The demon growled as he dug his claws into Kagome. Blood started dripping into the floor.

She let go of the demon in defeat. He looked at her and laughed baring his fangs.

He picked her up and took out his knife tracing her throat line. How about I stab right about here. Just as he was about to put the knife into her skin. He felt a sharp pain. Something had stabbed him in the side. He looked over to see blood covered claws. He appeared to be a male half demon. He put Kagome down. Deciding he wanted to challenge the new opponent.

InuYasha looked over and seen Kagome was bleeding bad. He felt an overwhelming surge of anger take over him.

Sango ran to Kagome's side.

Kagome was clutching her stomach.

She looked up at her friend and smiled. "I'll be okay Sango. I do believe I'm in labor now though."

InuYasha started to attack the vicious demon in front of him.

He looked over at Kagome and Sango. In sort of a whisper he said "Sango please get Kagome out of here and to the hospital. I'll catch up later. You also need to take Masahiro. I don't want him to see anything."

Sango nodded and grabbed Kagome. Masahiro followed Sango out the door.

InuYasha knew what was about to happen to him didn't need to be seen by anybody,but the demon before him.

His bangs fell into his eyes. He let the evil power within him take over. His demon blood was flowing from all of his anger. He let it take over.

The demon watched his opponent. Wondering what his problem was. He was sure he had pissed him off,but why was he all bent forward and stuff?

Just as he was lost in thought he seen two red eyes staring at him. He now had markings on his face and he showed his long fangs.

InuYasha growled staring at his enemy. He growled and lunged forward slashing the opponent as much as possible. The demon could feel his body being slashed to pieces. He got a few slashes in. It didn't seem it was affecting this strange hanyou.

All InuYasha was concentrated on was the kill. He could see his enemies blood spilling and it made him happy.

Kagome breathed deep as the paramedics laid her on a stretcher. Sango and Masahiro followed the ambulance to the hospital.

She waited for them to check Kagome and to fix up her slashes.

The nurse came out of the room and greeted Sango.

"Your friend will be fine. She had some pretty decent slashes on her sides,however we fixed that up. She is doing fine her and the baby both. She is however 3 centimeters dilated and will be delivering her baby soon. Her water broke as soon as we got her settled into the bed."

Sango felt a surge of excitement flow through her. She just hoped InuYasha would be okay. She knew once she seen Kagome that's what she'd first ask her about.

After slashing his prey in half. InuYasha looked at his blood covered claws and laughed manically. Licking his lips he went and sat down.

When InuYasha went into his full demon form it was hard to transform back. He knew he had to kill this demon. He however also knew she needed him.

He leaned back and closes his eyes trying to take control. He thought about how she needed him right now. After all she was hurt.

It took about an hour and he was finally back to himself. He still had his stripes on his face,but that didn't matter.

His wounds were gushing blood that too,however didn't matter.

He knew they'd heal up soon.

All he wanted and all he needed was to see her to make sure she was okay.

Sango and Masahiro could finally come in and see Kagome.

Kagome was grimacing in pain.

Sango smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"You'll have that baby soon and you'll be fine"

"Is InuYasha gonna be okay Sango?"

"I'm sure he will Kagome."

InuYasha got into his car. He finally got the blood off of his hands. The body was a mutilated mess. He explained everything to the authorities and they said they had been wanting this guy for a long time.

He rushes as fast as he could to the hospital. He ran in quickly and asked the nurse which room Kagome was in. The nurse told him and he rushed to her door.

He knocked once and heard Sango tell him he could come in.

As soon as Kagome seen him she smiled. He ran towards her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you are okay! You baka!" She said as she started to kiss him.

"I'm glad you're okay too." He smiled.

She let go when a contraction hit her.

"It hurts so bad."

InuYasha held her hand.

"You'll be fine. You've done this before."

"I forgot it hurt this bad!"

A few hours had passed and the pain just kept getting worse.

"I swear it's never going to end!"

InuYasha's hand was killing him. Kagome had been gripping it hard. The nurse came in to check Kagome.

"Ms. Higurashi you are ready to push."

Sango smiles big. "Come on Masahiro lets leave mommy and daddy alone for a little while. We'll go get something to eat."

He smiled big. "Okay aunt Sango!"

Kagome thought she was in hell. She wonders if she felt this way during the birth of Masahiro. She grabbed InuYasha's hand tight. Squeezing it as hard as she can.

"Ms. Higurashi push!"

Kagome did as the nurse said.

A whole damn hour had pass and still no baby. Kagome was getting impatient. She was in pain and just wanted to see her baby and sleep.

"Ms. Higurashi one more push. Your baby is almost here!"

With one last push Kagome felt her pain lift. She seen them cut the umbilical cord and suction out the mouth.

"Congratulations it's a boy."

'Another boy?' That's all she could think.

'Maybe I'll get my girl next time.'

The nurse handed her the tiny infant. She smiled at him. He looked just like InuYasha the hair and everything. He even had his ears. The Tiny infant opened his eyes and Kagome also took note he had his father's eyes as well. She begin to wonder if this infant was gonna have his father's temper. She'd find out sooner or later.

Kagome looked over at InuYasha who was smiling and staring at their newborn son.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Of course I do."

Kagome handed him to InuYasha who gently cradled him in his arms.

Kagome hadn't ever seen InuYasha so happy in her life. He was wearing a big smile on his face.

The baby opened his eyes and looked at his father. InuYasha watched his son examine his every move. The baby started to squirm around and fussing. He handed him back to Kagome since she was the one equipped to feed him.

"What should we name him?"

Kagome asked.

InuYasha smiled. "How about Eiji?"

Kagome smiled. "I like it."

InuYasha and Kagome were the happiest they had ever been in their life. Meeting each other was fate. They were each others happiness.

InuYasha realized when he held Eiji that night while letting Kagome rest his life had changed for the best. He had everything he had ever wanted and needed.

**I hope you all liked it! I know I made them have a boy and some of you wanted her to have a girl just read the next chapter which will be the Epilogue to show everyone what happens later on in the future. :)**

**I hope you all liked it. I tried my best... Until next time R&R please. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed,alerted,and everything else for this story!**

**By the way Eiji means Two protectors. :)**


	24. Epilogue

**Sorry everyone I've disappeared for a couple of months once again! I'm so good at doing that. :) Anyway this is the epilogue,the last chapter of this story. I just thought it would be cute to show what happens to them in the future. Thank you to everyone who alerted,added to favorites,and reviewed. I hope you all like this chapter!**

Xxxx

It was a warm summers day and Kagome decided she needed some fresh air,she went outside and of course she didn't get silence or peace,the only sound she heard was that of Masahiro and Eiji having their sibling rivalry. If she didn't know better,she would actually believe they were a minature Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"Give me it back Eiji! Hell no fool." Eiji ran around in circles taunting his older sibling.

"Eiji I'm going to tackle your ass to the ground in a minute!"

Eiji stuck out his tongue in amusement. "Why don't you try it?"

Masahiro smirked and ran full force knocking his brother to the ground.

Kagome growled watching her two sons rolling around on the ground. Eiji had Masahiro in a headlock. There was no doubt about it,Eiji was definitely the splitting image of his father,attitude and everything.

"Masahiro,Eiji,cut it out!" Kagome yelled.

The boys got up to their feet after hearing their angry mother yelling. Kagome was thankful she has her twin girls. If she didn't have any girls at all,she would go insane. Looking down at her swollen stomach,she smiled hoping this one would be a girl too,although with her luck it would be a third boy.

She had made up her mind that this was going to be the last one. Five children was definitely enough.

Xxxx

Kagami and Isamu weren't identical twins,they were fraternal twins. Kagmi had InuYasha's ears and his eyes,but her hair and ears were raven. Isamu had InuYasha's ears as well,however she had his hair color,but Kagome's eye color.

They were only 3,so they didn't cause as much trouble as the boys,not saying they weren't a handful.

Xxxxx

Kagome watched her daughters and sons play. This was the life she had always wanted,she wanted to be a housewife with a big family.

Xxx

InuYasha pulled up to the driveway and got out of the car,he walked up to his wife and kissed her lips softly.

"Hey there,"he said smiling.

"Hey baka," she said kissing him back.

"How were the boys today?"

"Fighting as usual."

InuYasha scoffed. "That figures."

xxxx

InuYasha rounded the boys up for dinner.

"After you eat,you are going to bed you have school tomorrow."

"Okay,dad." Both boys said in unison.

Isamu flicked her mashed potatoes in Eiji's hair and giggled.

"Isamu,you little brat!"

"No,you are brat." She said pointing at her brother.

Xxxx

Kagome and InuYasha were happy. They found true love together and that was all that mattered. No matter how problematic their children were especially the boys they loved them and were happy raising them into responsible adults. InuYasha would definitely never want one of his daughter's becoming a stripper like Kagome once was. He'd also kill any 'Kouga' who came around them. One day he was going to have to worry about that,but for now the only worries he had were what kind of douche bag client was he going to have to deal with on a day to day basis.

Xxxx

**Well,I hope you all enjoyed this. :) Thank you for sticking with this story even though it took me over a year to write it. lol**


End file.
